Hidden Treasures and Traps
by TheStylishElf
Summary: A cold case involving a kidnapped infant and the murder of her mother have Mac and Flack interested in the same woman. They have to solve the case to save the girl but who will win her heart? Will she live long enough to tell them? ALMOST DONE! Sweet!
1. Christmas Spirits

**A little Christmas Spirit ****by The Stylish Elf**

"OK, who spiked the eggnog?" Mac asked the members of his CSI team, the

police officers and the lab techs gathered to celebrate tomorrow's holiday a little early.

"You guys really want me to believe no one saw a thing? Fine, I give up!" Mac

exclaimed starting to sound like an indulgent parent. Across the room Danny handed

Flack a cup of eggnog. "Thanks but I can't. I'm on call." Flack said trying to refuse the

outstretched cup. Smiling a little mischievously the CSI handed him the cup. "I know, I

poured yours before I spiked the bowl." "Nice Messer, somehow I knew you'd be

involved." Taking a sip from his drink the CSI beamed "Now it's a party!" Following

his gaze Flack smirked as he thought to himself he should have known. There on the

other side of the room was Lindsay looking lovely in a mini-red santa dress. Flack was

happy they had finally put aside their baggage and had started dating. Lindsay was good

for Danny. Flack was even a little jealous of his friend, he was still looking for that

person that completed him, and it was always a little lonely around this time of year.

"Hey Don, good dream?" Lindsay teased as she gave her boyfriend a kiss. "Oh yeah,

want to know what you were wearing?" Flack teased back, wiggling his eyebrows. "Hey,

watch it there Flack." Danny amusedly acted like the jealous boyfriend. "I thought you

said _Danny_ was the cheeky one?" asked the little redhead beside Lindsay. Swatting at

Flack Lindsay replied "Yeah this one used to be nice. I think my boyfriend's a bad

influence on him." Lindsay smiled at the woman Flack was noticing for the first time.

She was even a little smaller then Lindsay. Dark red hair hung past her slim shoulders.

She was attractive and had highly intelligent piercing blue eyes. She wore a similar mini

santa dress only hers was a 2 piece emerald number designed to show off her abs. She

wore little make-up and was definitely attractive. Just as he was about to introduce

himself Mac came up behind the group. "It's time, are you ladies ready?" he asked

eyeing Flack and the unknown female. "You bet Mac." Lindsay smiled. "Hey Mac

Daddy. We starting now?" the redhead asked. "Yes, and please Micheal, try to behave

yourself." Mac smirked.

The 3 made their way to a make shift stage. A couple other musician's were

already setting up. Mac picked up his bass and shouted out "Now for your listening

pleasure we have a real treat tonight. A couple of lovely carolers, our own Lindsay

Monroe and my friend Micheal Hemmings. They started into some updated Christmas

carols with Michael singing lead. She was very comfortable on stage. Danny and Flack

both noticed the way she looked at Mac after every song for approval. "I think Mac has a

fan." Danny mused aloud. "Yeah, definitely looks that way." Flack agreed. "I wonder

if he knows." Flack continued. "She's pretty young for him don't you think?" "Well

man I'm kinda in the whatever makes you happy frame of mind." Danny smiled. 'This

last song is dedicated to my favorite kind of man – my boys in blue." Michael started an

uptempo song. "I know my Christmas wish will be, that you spend the holidays with me.

You can keep me warm, in that good old fashioned form." Michael left the stage and

worked her way back to Danny and Don. Directing her attention to Don she pointed

above him, that was when the guys noticed Don was standing under a bunch of mistletoe.

"My Christmas wish will be, a bunch of Christmas kisses starting with one for you from

me." Yanking on his tie Michael pulled Don down to where she could and did kiss him

lightly. Pulling back she gave the guys a wink. "Cause if you ask me I choose Naughty

over Nice!" Danny noticed back on stage Mac did not look too happy. "Careful there, I

don't think Mac likes seeing you with his friend." "That was hot." Don took a second

look at Michael. She was definitely a looker. Especially on stage, she seemed to really

be at ease. Then Don noticed Mac. Danny was right, he was definitely not amused.

"Maybe he does know, maybe they got something going on the sly." Don wondered. "I

don't know, could be." Danny replied.

The song ended and the 2 made their way up to the stage. Mac quickly

announced the end of the live music, wished everyone a safe and happy holiday and

joined Stella at the refreshment table. "Wow, that was a rush." Lindsay exclaimed

practically jumping into Danny's arms. "You were great" Danny beamed with pride.

Don turned and noticed a patrolman had taken a liking to Michael. "Thanks, but I'm

sorry I don't think you need to know whether I can put my legs behind my head or not."

Micheal was quickly losing patience with the guy who showed no sign of letting up.

"Babe, I could blow your mind." Don walked over smiling "So Monaghan, you look like

you've had a good time tonight. Should I call you a cab, or your wife?" Flack slapped

the man on the back and gave him a knowing look. "I'll get Booker to drop me at home,

thanks Detective." The Officer glared at Flack but left. "Well do you save damsels

often?" Michael smiled. "Only the good kissers" Don teased. Michael blushed and

looked down. "Well thanks for the compliment." Michael seemed to about to say more

when Mac appeared at her side. "Michael, come on I'll give you a lift home."

Something in his tone made Michael know not to argue. "Sure Mac, let me grab my

things from your office. Goodnight Don, thanks for your help." "Goodnight Michael, I

hope to hear you sing again, if not more." Mac looked furious and headed to his office

with Michael following.

A few days later Mac was in his office looking over a case file that had come in

through the night when Don walked by with Stella. Mac glared and went back to the file.

"Well that can't be good, what'd you do?" the curly haired beauty asked as she smirked.

"I don't think Mac likes to share his toys." Don stated flatly. "Well go in there and make

nice would you please. No one likes fights in the sandbox." Stella squeezed his arm as

she continued down the hall to the lab. Gritting his teeth he entered Mac's office and

stood in front of his desk. "So you want to talk, or you going to keep glaring at me?"

Just as Flack finished the statement Michael rushed in to the office looking really

flustered. "I need you to investigate a kidnapping." Mac stood up calmly. "OK, Michael

have a seat and tell me who's been kidnapped?" Michael sat on Mac's couch and

answered. "Me."


	2. Cold cases

**A Little Christmas Spirit**** by the Stylish Elf **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

Sitting on the couch still, now with a hot tea Michael started to tell Mac, Don, and

Stella who'd joined them, her story from the beginning as instructed.

"Well, as you know Mac, I was adopted. My parents were killed six years ago in a car

accident. They were always honest with me. So the story is my biological father was a

friend of theirs. He told them my mother was a crack whore and that she wanted to get

clean. They agreed to take me for six months while she went in to rehab." Michael took

a sip of tea and the 3 noticed how her hands were shaking. The men looked at each other

and both felt the urge to hold her, make her feel safe. Both men just stared at each other

as Stella went and sat beside Michael offering what comfort she could. "Six months later

he showed up and said Mom had left rehab 2 months previous and had overdosed. My

parents immediately asked to adopt me. My bio dad signed over his rights and that was

that. In fact I don't think they ever saw him again. He just left and never came back.

I'm not one of those kids that felt like something was missing from my life. I was loved

and well cared for and never really wondered about my biological parents. Last night I'm

working with the T.V. on and it's one of those unsolved crime specials. I wasn't really

paying too much attention, but the basics were some woman was killed by a lover and her

one year old daughter went missing. I glanced up to see the picture of the girl with her

mother and I dropped my wine glass. It was me guys. It was a picture of me and some

woman I don't remember but that seemed familiar." Flack asked quietly "How can you

be sure it was you?" Smiling slightly Michael took another sip of tea. "The outfit of the

girl in the picture was handmade and had initials on it T. D. – The girl was named Tracey

Douglas. I know that outfit, it was the one that my bio dad brought me to my parents in."

Michael leaned down and went into her purse. She pulled out an old photo and handed it

to Mac. Tears were in her eyes. "This was taken that day." Mac examined the photo.

Sure enough there was a baby about a year old wearing the little pink jumper Michael had

described. The couple appeared o be doting over her. There was a man in the

background. "Do you know if that's the man?" Mac asked. "Yes. My parents told me

they changed my name legally to Michael Leslie when they adopted me. They couldn't

remember what it was before. The name Leslie was for my bio dad." The tears had dried

up. "I want you guys to find out what's going on. I need to know." Michael pulled out a

piece of paper with names and numbers on it. "These are my grandparents, aunt, and

uncles and their numbers. Call them if you need to. I spoke with my Aunt last night and

she said she'd warn the rest of the family. They were going to look for any more pictures

and information on Leslie they could. The number that the T.V. show flashed to contact

with info is on there too." Mac smiled. "Even in a crisis you have to be efficient and

think ahead." Michael returned his smile. "I paid attention to your stories. I know it's

easier on you guys if the family cooperates. I told my Aunt to make sure that everyone

does and that I'll make sure you guys know that my family would not have taken any part

in a murder cover-up or any kidnapping scheme. Had they known they would have gone

to the police back then. I don't want anyone even hinting that my parents were involved

or you'll kill my Grandparents." Michael stated looking more serious then Mac had ever

seen her before. "Have you slept yet?" Mac asked lightly. "No, I was pulling out my

parents boxes to go through, try to find stuff on Leslie. I got through a couple. I have a

couple more to go through." Flack looked at her and said "I'll take you home and give

you a hand." "I'll warn you, knowing my family they've all rallied at my place and will

be there waiting when we get there." Flack smiled "Families love me and I'll be able to

ask them questions. Don't worry, I'll be extremely respectful." Flack looked to Mac.

"We'll contact the show and co-ordinate with the other police. We'll see what kind of

evidence they've got. Take Hawkes with you." "Come on Mike, I'll take you home

now." Mac waited for the slam from Michael, she hated being called Mike. It never

came and Michael got up and let herself be led away by Flack. "So Mac, can you believe

this? It's like a bad novella." Stella looked pretty stunned. "Yeah, except the heroine in

this story is a friend of mine. This is personal." Mac picked up the phone and started

dialing the number for the T.V. show.


	3. Upcoming

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 3 **

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

Mac paced his office trying to put it all together. Michael's Mother had been

murdered and left in a motel room. They assume she was there with her lover and had

for some reason brought Michael, then Tracey. 3 other women had been killed and were

attributed to this guy. All were assaulted and tortured. "So what was the story with

Michael?" Mac wondered aloud. Stella passing by Mac's office door popped her head in.

"Hey Mac, it's confirmed we got the DNA results back, Michael is the missing baby

girl." "Yeah, I figured. There's Texas Ranger flying in from Houston this evening. We

have to get this coordinated. The Rangers have jurisdiction over the murders but the

kidnapping makes it Federal, so I'm sure the FBI will be sticking their noses in anytime

now." Mac looked a little pained. "So this is going to become a circus. Great. I wonder

how Michael's holding up?" Mac looked at Stella. "I don't like the idea of all those

guys fighting over her." Mac slammed his fist on his desk. "She's the one that's going to

end up paying." Stella stared at Mac looking at him knowingly. "You're pretty

protective of her. Any special reason why?" Stella questioned. "She's a friend. A good

friend. Don't start reading into this Stella. I know how you get." Mac chastised her

lightly. "I'm just saying you seemed a little off at the party when Flack was paying her

attention, and now you seem to be making this one personal." Stella enquired. When

Mac opened his mouth to say something Stella raised her eyebrows and smirked.

Changing his mind Mac started shuffling a file on his desk. "There's nothing I can say

that will stop your mind on that path is there?" Stella just pursed her lips and shook her

head. "I'm surprised you haven't asked her out before. She seems quite taken by you."

Mac's brows furrowed. "Stella, she's so young, hell, she's still in school." "Mac, please,

going for your Masters is not the same as just being in school. She probably works as

hard as we do. I think you are looking for excuses. What are you afraid of?" Stella

pushed. "Look, we're in different stages of our lives. She's always got these young men

chasing her. She'd be better off with someone like Don." "Somehow I'm not sure she'd

agree with you."

At that moment Flack burst into the office. "Mac, I got 2 more pictures

of the guy and a last name, Walters. Janet, Michael's aunt had the name of the lawyer

that handled Michael's adoption. Also the Grandmother said something interesting.

Michael's parents car accident might not have been an accident. It seems the car's brakes

failed. The grandmother is convinced she saw Leslie at her daughter's home the week

before." Flack flipped open his notepad. "Evelyn also had the information for the garage

where Michael's parents always took the car for service. I'm going to call them and see

if they still have any records on it." "Evelyn?" Mac questioned. "Yeah Michael's

Grandmother, really nice lady, makes some awesome strudel." Stella looked between

the men. "Okay, I'm going to leave before the tension in here takes human form." Stella

left the office and headed towards the lab. "Look Mac I'm just doing my job." Flack

stated looking to Mac. "I know, I just get a little protective of my friends." "Michael is

really something, but she's a witness in an ongoing investigation. Not to mention she's

got a lot to deal with right now. I'm not going to take advantage of her." Mac smirked.

"Michael would never let you. She's not the kind of girl that would do anything she

didn't want to." Just at that moment there was a light knock on Mac's door frame. They

turned to see Michael standing in the open door. "My ears are ringing." Michael smiled

tiredly. "I thought Evelyn and your Aunt were going to make you lie down?" Flack

asked worriedly. "Yeah right, I couldn't sleep. I thought I might be of some use round

here." Mac walked over and guided Michael to the couch. "You lie down. If we need

you we'll wake you up. Smiling slightly Michael nodded and lied down on Mac's couch.

Mac grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her. "Thanks guys. I

can't tell you how much I appreciate what you're doing for me." Flack gave her one of

his infamous smiles. "To protect and serve, it's what we do." With her eyes closed and

an amused look on her face Michael couldn't help herself. "Serve huh, I'll have to

remember that." Mac laughed. "Go to sleep Miss Cheek." The two men left the office

and Mac closed the door behind them. "I'm going back to the precinct and check in,

chase down the garage and see what I can dig up on Leslie Walters. You want to take the

lawyer?" Taking the outstretched paper Mac confirmed. "I got it. Let me know if you

find anything." Mac walked the hall to the lab just as Hawkes was leaving. "So Mac, I

gotta tell you I looked over the autopsy reports on the women this guy's supposed to have

killed. The torture marks on the victims could actually be consistent with S & M. They

may have been tortured willingly. Or at least it could have started out that way. Also

there was semen present with all our victims. I already put in a request to have it tested

for DNA." "Good job Sheldon, let me know the minute the results come back." "That's

if they find anything, who knows after all these years if it's even viable." Sheldon

continued on down the hall. Mac looked at the lab rats as they were affectionately known.

They were working hard. A double homicide last night had them running a lot of trace.

Mac let his thoughts focus on the new information. How did this guy walters get away

with this? 4 women in total. One baby, this guy was seen around the parents then a week

later they end up dead. And how did they manage to adopt Michael? What documents

did this guy have? Was he really Michael's biological father? Somehow Mac could feel

a road trip coming on.


	4. A little closer

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 4 **

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

Flack walked in to the lab where Danny and Adam were looking at something. Flack

handed them the 2 other pictures. Adam took the photo and examined it. Looking at

Flack from the side Adam couldn't resist. "So I hear you're making a move on Mac's

girl." Adam was trying to stifle a slight snicker. "Oh yeah, I wonder where you heard

that from." Flack was oozing sarcasm. Danny chose not to respond and just raised his

eyebrows. "So Adam this one definitely looks better, you think that image is clear

enough to run through?" Danny asked changing the subject. "Yeah I think this one will

work just fine." Taking the image to his computer Adam scanned in the image. The

other 2 men followed and watched. Once the image came up on the screen Adam smiled.

"Yeah man, we're good. Watch this" Adam hit a few keys and the guys watched as the

image increased in age. "This should be a relatively accurate image of what our killer

looks like now." "Nice job Adam, too bad you're still an ass." Flack then gave his friend

a smack up the back of the head. "And you Messer, stop telling stories out of turn. I'm

going to call the service shop where the parents took their vehicle." Danny looked

surprised. "You think there might be more to her parents accident?" Danny asked.

"Well Mikey's Grandmother sure does. Seems she's never thought it was an accident.

She kept it to herself mostly so as not to upset Michael, but now. Let's just say she's

very strong in her opinions." "Hey, I'm going to call and get the accident report sent

over. I'll also request any evidence they've got. Maybe there's something they missed.

If they thought it was an accident they may have overlooked something." " Nice, I'll let

Mac know what you're up to." "He already knows." They all turned to see Mac standing

in the doorway. "You'd better get the autopsy reports sent to Sheldon. He and Sid can

review them." "On it boss." Danny left the lab and headed to his office. "Did I hear you

say you've got an updated image?" "Yeah Mac, I aged one of the photos Flack brought

us. It should be pretty close." "Good, I called the lawyer that handled the adoption he's

coming in with all the documents he has on file. He says his wife was his secretary and

she never threw anything away. You should be in the interview." Mac directed the last

comment at Flack. "Sure I'll borrow Monroe's desk to make some calls, I'll get Angell

working on Leslie Walters. What time did the lawyer say he'd be in?" He said he had a

lunch appointment and would be in right after so around 2." "Your office or an

interrogation room?" "Keep it business, for all we know this guy could be involved in

illegal adoptions." Flack checked his watch and made his way to Danny and Lindsay's

office. Danny was on the phone with the precinct where the Hemmings had their

accident. Flack made a motion to let Danny know he was going to use Lindsay's phone.

Danny nodded that he understood. Flack picked up the phone and tried the number

Evelyn had provided. With any luck the garage was still open and someone there would

remember them. "Steve's Garage." "Yeah my name is Detective Don Flack, is the

owner Steve available?" "Hold on." Flack waited a moment listening to the busy noises

in the background when a deep, gruff voice came on the line. "Yeah this here's Steve."

"Hey I'm Detective Flack with the NYPD." Yeah Evelyn told me you were going to call.

She told me to be nice to you. I'm always bloody nice!." Flack smirked. "I bet, can you

tell me about any service the Hemmings had prior to their accident?" "Like I told the

cop six years ago. They'd been in about 4 months before for regular service. Could I say

100% that those breaks couldn't have been an accident. No. Was it likely? The kind of

fraying and wear that happened would haft ta been really obvious when they brought it in

for service. There was no problem with their brakes. I only let me or my son work on

the Hemmings and I did their service that day. I don't care what the cops say I did not

miss it. I wouldn't be in business if I missed severe brake damage." "Thanks you've

been a big help." Flack said intending to end the call. "Look the Hemmings were really

good people. They were the kind of people that everyone liked. When they brought that

little girl in after a month or so, well I'll tell you they'd have died to protect her. She

couldn't have been more loved if she was their own." "Thanks again. If you think of

anything else could you give me a call." "Sure thing." Flack gave the man his contact

numbers and looked at Danny who'd finished his call and was watching Flack. "So it

looks like it was no accident. How, and why Walters got after the Hemmings is still not

clear." Danny shook his head. "Maybe they found out the truth about Michael? Or

maybe they found out something about Walters?" "Maybe." Flack agreed. They worked

away quietly and Flack continued making his calls. He phoned Angell and brought her

up to speed. She agreed to look into Leslie Walters and said she would call with any

news. The next time Flack checked his watch he realized it was almost lunch time. He

smiled and ordered takeout from a local diner.

A little later the delivery guy arrived with lunch. The bag was huge and Danny looked at

him strange. Flack just smiled and with the bag in hand walked towards Mac's office.

Opening the bag quietly Flack placed the food out on the coffee table. He hadn't known

what Michael liked so he ordered a bunch of things. The smell of food roused Michael

from her nap. "Hmmm, how did you know I'd be hungry?" Michael asked as she

stretched. "I just took a chance and anyways you need to eat." "Thanks Don." Michael

looked Don in the eyes and couldn't help but smile. "So what we got?" Michael asked

breaking the silence and stare. "Ahh, I wasn't sure what you like so I got a salad with

chicken and dressing on the side. There's some pasta salad. A turkey sandwich. Grilled

cheese. There's some fries. Onion rings. I think that's it." Michael smirked. "You

ordered stuff that women you've dated have ordered didn't you?" Flack flushed. "What

do you mean?" Just at that moment Mac walked in with a smaller bag in his hand. He

placed it on the table in front of Michael. "What's this?" She asked. "Meatball sub with

fried onions, extra sauce cheese and napkins." Mac replied taking a seat behind his desk.

"My savior!" Michael smiled as she dug into the bag and then the sandwich. Flack

watched as Michael pulled out a stack of napkins and made a make shift bib. She started

in on the sandwich, fries and onion rings. "I hate to sound ungrateful, but did no one get

drinks?" Flack and Mac both started laughing. "What?" Flack pulled a drink out of the

bag as he replied. " I think we're just surprised that you were able to pause long enough

to ask for a drink." Blushing furiously Michael tried to look sheepish. "I do like my

food." Mac snickered. "That's an understatement." "Be nice. So any news?" Michael

looked at Mac. "We've made a little progress, we're getting a lot of cooperation from

people and other departments. Your parents lawyer will be here shortly. Things are

moving forward." Michael finished off her sandwich, the last onion ring and was going

for the last of the French fries when Flack grabbed them. "Great, so Mac what do you

want me to do?" This was what Mac was afraid of. "I want you to go home."


	5. Lawyers and lies

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 5**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**Author's Note: Thanks BlueEyedAuthor, I'm having fun with the love triangle but not sure which way to go yet. Let me know if you have a vote!**

"Good luck. You know that's not going to happen." Michael looked sternly at Mac. Mac

smirked. "You asked what did I want you to do. You didn't ask what I thought you

would do. Look, you can wait here." Michael thought about fighting him but decided

against it. "Fine I'll wait here." Mac looked a little surprised that Michael was going to

listen. "Why was that so easy? I expected a fight." "I don't want to get in the way of a

police investigation. It's not easy, but I have to let you guys do your job. I know you'll

keep me in the loop." Chuckling Mac smirked. "You won't let me leave you out of the

loop." Mac smiled. "We have to go meet your lawyer." "Mr. Chase? Wow, I haven't

seen him since I dealt with my parents estate. I never even thought about that. He must

have some information about the adoption." "Flack interrupted. "We'll find out in a few

minutes. We should go Mac.

In the interrogation room Mac and Flack tried to size up the lawyer. Well dressed in blue

jeans and a corduroy blazer Gavin Chase was a bit of a surprise. Not the normal suit

they'd expect. In his fifties he was still an attractive man. He pushed forward a large file.

"This is everything I have on the adoption and all of the parties involved. I never met

Michael's biological mother. She was deceased when I got involved. I went to school

with Kyle, Michael's adopted father. I was just out of law school for a few years when I

helped them through this." "I appreciate you coming down here Mr. Chase." "Evelyn

called, told me to cooperate completely. When that woman speaks you listen! I'm pretty

close with all the family. Evelyn mentioned the possibility of this adoption being

fraudulent. Let me assure you neither I, nor the Hemmings had any reason to believe

Walters was not being honest. They were good people they wouldn't have been involved

in an adoption scam." "What kind of documents or proof of ID did you get." Flack asked.

"Well I know I got a photocopy of his birth certificate, got social security number. He

also had Michael's original birth certificate. He signed the papers giving up his rights as

a parent and that was that." "What about later? Did they ever ask questions about this at

a later date?" Mac was playing a hunch. "Yes, actually a few weeks before they passed

away Michael's mother Emily, called me to question the Mother's death. I found a death

certificate for her. The only thing was the date was off. The mother had died a few

months before Walters said. I told her it was likely he had been given the wrong dates."

"Did you hear from them again after that?" "No, that was the last time I spoke to them.

My wife told me Emily called the day before they died. I guess Emily had wanted to

speak to me but I was in court all day." "Did she leave you a message or anything of the

sort?" "No I'm sorry, and I lost my wife to cancer last year so you won't be able to

check with her." "I'm sorry for your loss." Gavin seemed a little lost in thought. "We

were together over 30 years. Some people go that long looking for their partner. She's

missed that's for sure." "Thank-you again for coming in. Will you be in town if we need

to contact you again." "Either here or on my boat. My contact numbers are on the inside

of the file folder." Gavin stood, shook the hands of both men and said quietly. "I know

it's not the Christian thing to say but I hope you catch the son of a bitch. Especially if he

had anything to do with Kyle and Emily's death." Gavin left and Mac and Flack looked

through the file. All the documents Gavin mentioned were in there and much more.

They finished going through the file and even found a small handheld recorder cassette.

"I'll get this to cassette to Adam." Mac stated just as Flack' phone started ringing.

"Yeah, Flack. What ya got?" Flack listened intently. "Great, thanks Angell. So Leslie

Walters died before Michael was even born. No criminal history but he was a married

man. It's not obvious whether or not he knew Michael's Mom was pregnant. Someone

actually requested a copy of his birth certificate after he was dead." Mac shook his head.

"So Leslie Walters is not Leslie Walters."


	6. Texas Rose

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 6**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**Author's Note: Thanks Kaidiii, If you have any suggestions please feel free!**

"So what do we, I mean you do next?" Michael asked smiling mischievously. Mac and

Flack both shook their heads slightly. "The Texas Rangers that have been investigating

the case should be here in about an hour. We'll get coordinated with them and then we'll

see where we should go from there. Hey Mac, you ever been to Texas before?" Mac

grinned. "Not officially, though we'll have to save the story for another day." "Sounds

like a story I'd like to hear." Michael raised her eyebrows at him. "Maybe you'll tell me

it on the plane." Flack decided to give Mac a break on this one. "If we have to fly to

Texas to continue the investigation there's no way you'll be going." Michael fixed Flack

in a stare. "I get what I want. If you think after dealing with Mac for two years you will

be any harder to handle you are sadly mistaken." Flack stared back. "Well if you think

batting your eyelashes and flashing me that smile is going to break me you've got another

thing coming." They stared at each other intently, slowly Michael's lips curled into a smile.

Flack raised his arms in surrender. "Fine, Mac you tell her!" "All right children why

don't we deal with that issue if and when it arises OK?" "Fine, just so we all know I'd

win." Michael smirked. "I'm going to shoot home for a while. See how my family is

doing. I know my Grandma will be expecting me for dinner." "That sounds like a good

idea." Mac smiled. "Say hello to Evelyn for me. Make sure she knows we're doing

everything we can. We're going to get this guy." Nodding Michael grabbed her things

and left. Flack followed her out and caught up with her at the elevator. "Hey Mikey."

Turning with a knowing smile on her face Michael looked at Flack. "You know how

much that bugs me don't you?" Flack grinned a little sheepishly. "Yeah but you don't

have any pigtails so what's a guy to do." "Don you don't need to try to get my attention,

I'm definitely aware of you." Handing her a card, Flack took her hand. "Look, that's

got my home number on it. If you need me just call. And after this is all done, I hope

you'll call because you want to." He squeezed her hand and waited while she entered the

elevator. "Careful Don, or you might just get what you want." Michael gave a little

wave as the doors shut. Turning around Flack noticed Mac standing pretty close. "Look

I told you I won't take advantage of her but if you think I won't make a move on Michael

because you're sitting on the sidelines deciding whether to get in the game or not. She's

one in a million Mac and when this is over I plan to give you one hell of a fight."

Smiling Mac held out his hand. Flack returned the smile. "May the best man win."

"You are on Mac." They started walking away when the elevators dinged someone's

arrival. The doors opened and an older man wearing jeans, a brown plaid shirt and a

cowboy hat looked and exited. "Excuse me you fella's know where I might find a Mac

Taylor or Don Flack round here?" Both men looked surprised. "I'm Mac, only we

weren't expecting you for another hour or so." Mac explained. "Yeah well my

excitement got the better of me and I caught an earlier flight. The names Earl Prescott."

"Nice to meet you Earl, I'm Detective Don Flack and this is CSI Mac Taylor." "Good to

meet you boys. I'm looking forward to catching this bastard with you." "We definitely

will do what we can." Flack nodded his agreement. "Yeah I think we have some good

leads." "Well lets get right to work then, shall we? What you boys got?" The man

followed Mac and Don down the hall to the lab. "This is Adam he's one of our best lab

techs. What have you got for us on the tape?" "Considering it's age it's held up pretty

good. I was able to clear it up a lot. Here, have a listen." Adam played the tape and the

men all listened intently to the meeting between The Hemmings, Evelyn, Leslie Walters

and Gavin Chase. "So our Mr. Walters is a little shy." Mac commented on how Walters

only said two words. "Yeah I guess he doesn't like anything permanent of him around."

Flack agreed. "I don't know how much you two know but let me tell you something,

this guy's a monster. He has got a real evil streak." "Well then let's not waste

anytime." Mac handed Earl the picture of Walters that Adam had aged. "Take a look at

your monster."


	7. Getting started

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 7**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really sorry but I'll only be updating once in a while. I'm in a Christmas show at my local theatre guild and we opened Friday.**

**Thanks BlueEyedAuthor. I hope you like this one……**

"So this is from a picture the girl had, and Adam here aged him. Gotta love computers." Earl said. "I took a course at a local college but all I can do is the basics." Adam smiled. "It's a lot easier for my

generation, we grew up with them." "Yeah, can't teach an old dog new tricks." Adam blushed. "No, I wasn't calling you old it's just computers are like learning a new language. They say if you start learning a

new language by the time you're 3 it's easier then if you're 30." Earl smiled. "Kid I'm not offended. I am old. In fact I should be retired, but I just can't stand the idea of sitting round whittling wood, or drinking

beer, telling stories of my glory days." Mac gave Adam a reassuring pat on the back. "This guy makes me feel old everyday." Adam looked surprised. "I think I hear my DNA calling me. I have to go run that

sample for Lindsay on that double homicide." "Then get going. I know where to find you if I need you." Adam left to get the samples from the vault. "So where to now?" "My office, you can tell me what you

know and I'll tell you what we have so far."

The 3 men were sitting in Mac's office reviewing the file and discussing the previous victims and Earl's belief that Michael's Mom may have been the first victim. "She was found in the motel. There was the most

trace evidence at that scene. It was sloppy. There is also the fact that we believe he had been involved with her previously. I don't think it was anything more then a sexual relationship but all the victims have

the S & M thing in common. I'll never understand that stuff. All this sex! Whatever happened to making love? I'll tell ya, I see a woman with a big hairbrush in her hand and I expect her to brush her hair!" Flack

gave Mac a side smirk. Mac was amused and looked down to hide his smile. "So boys, where do we go from here?" Earl looked at them. "Well, I've got a team looking through some cases from here to see if we

have any other victims. Next I think we should get in the S & M chat rooms, maybe get some people in the clubs talking to people and seeing if they know this man." "I'm going to call in some help from the PD."

Flack pulled out his cell phone and made a call to his Captain. "I think we'll need some females in the clubs. I think they'll get further then men." Mac smirked. "You're just saying that Flack cause you don't want

to wear the leather." Flack laughed. "Would you? Ok, we got 3 female officers that are going to check out the local S & M scene. I think we need to get Adam on the chat rooms and see what he can do.

Hopefully this guy only speaks English! Lord it's going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack." "What are we waiting for?"

The day had been long and fruitless. Mac was feeling a little discouraged. "So no luck huh?" Mac looked up and his breath caught in his throat. She was dressed casually in blue jeans and a long sleeved grey

shirt with a chunky black belt. Her little black ankle boots put her just over 5 feet. Her damp hair was a darker red then normal and her blue eyes sparkled now that she had rested. It was her smile that blew

Mac away though. When Michael smiled she never held anything back. Every part of her being smiled and Mac was feeling like a very special man for being the recipient of this one. "I thought I'd find you here.

Figured I'd return the favour." Michael held up the gourmet coffee. "A beautiful woman bringing coffee. What'd I do to deserve this?" Michael smiled and moved in to the office placing one of the coffees on Mac's

desk. "Who ever said you deserved this? I brought this to make us even for saving me from the salads. How goes the case?" Sitting on the edge of Mac's desk Michael made it impossible for Mac to get back to

work. Mac raised an eyebrow and Michael matched him. "Oh did you want something?" Mac smirked and pointed to the file Michael sat on. "Say please." She purred. "Please." He growled back. Michael leaned a

little to allow Mac to get the file he needed. "You seem in better spirit." Mac chuckled. "I took a nap, a shower and my Grandmother made dinner. I'm exceptional. So how did the meeting go? Any new leads?"

Michael asked seriously. "Unfortunately there's nothing right now. The Texas Ranger was helpful but it's going to take a lot of leg work to see any progress." Mac sipped at his coffee and filled Michael in on the

rest of the meeting. "Well then you should be going home to rest Mac." Michael stated. "Don't argue, you won't do me any good if you waste time looking at the same dang file. You haven't missed anything in

there, so go home already. Don't make me take you home myself." Smiling Michael leaned in closer whispering. "Then neither of us would get any sleep." "Who said I'm tired." "I'm starting to like this playful Mac

quite a bit. But right now those droopy eyes say get home! I will see you in the morning sir." Michael got up from the desk and strode out of Mac's office. "That woman may be the death of me!" Mac lamented

out loud. "Sorry Mac, what woman?" Adam asked looking around. Spotting Michael getting in the elevator he nodded. "Oh Michael, yeah she's hot. Sorry Mac. When you asked me to check out chat rooms I

thought this was going to be a big waste of time but guess what?" Mac looked at Adam. "Tell me you got him." Shaking his head. "No, but I think I have more victims!"


	8. Facing Facts

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 8**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really sorry but I'll only be updating once in a while. I'm in a Christmas show at my local theatre guild and we opened Friday.**

"So I found a small local fetish room and started chatting with a girl, well she claims to

be a girl. Anyways she says she in there looking for information on her sister. This

woman was into the scene. Went to a club with a friend. Met some guy there and was

supposed to have hooked up with him the next weekend but she was never seen from

again. I emailed the sister a copy of the aged picture. She was taking it down the hall to

the friend that was out with her sister. I thought you'd want to know." Mac was already

up and coming around his desk. "Good work Adam!" Mac said as he gave the tech a

slight pat on the back. "Let's go see what she says." They made their way to Adam's

computer. On the screen was an alert that he had a message. He clicked on it and read

"It's him. We'll be there in 20 minutes." Adam looked at Mac. "I guess we have

visitors coming." "Well then let's make sure we get out the red carpet." Mac pulled out

his cell phone and hit a number on his speed dial. "Flack, we got another victim. Her

sister and a possible witness are on their way in. See ya then." Mac dialed another

number. "Sorry to wake you but you'll want to get back in here. Yep." Adam crooked

his head at Mac. "Calling in the cavalry?" "More then you know. I called the Texas

Ranger that's looking into the original 3 victims." "Aaaah, the thing is Mac I told you

earlier I thought I'd found more victims, plural." "I know, I'm waiting patiently as they

say." "So I'm in a whole load of chat rooms and let me tell you, I've noted another

possible 8, likely 4, more bodies that fit our profile." "What information have you got on

them?" Adam took Mac through the other cases, during which Flack arrived. They

updated him fully and then did the same when Earl showed up a few minutes before the 2

women from the chat room came rushing in. An officer escorted 2 women down to

Mac's office. The first one had bleached blonde short cut hair. She was attractive in her

late 30's and wore a light beige pant suit. The other woman wore black jeans, a red t-

shirt and had dark dyed hair. She had heavy make-up and was almost goth looking. It

surprised Mac slightly. He guessed her age to be early 50's. Mac introduced the women

to the other men. The one woman, Lacey, told the story of the night at the Drop Cloth

Club in the Village. She and the missing woman Etta, had been there for a while when

Etta met this man Frank. He was not their type. He was dressed poorly, he was ugly and

most of all he was a Dom. Both She and Etta were Doms. Lacey was surprised when

Etta told her she was going to meet up with the guy that weekend. They had only talked

for 10 minutes. It wasn't normal for Etta. She was very careful, picky about partners.

The men all asked various questions and Mac got a key from Tammy, the missing

woman's sister. They have to go tomorrow and search the woman's home and especially

her computer. He was saying goodbye at the elevator when the woman hugged him

tightly. The elevator dinged and out walked Michael. Of course thought Mac. Michael

had a couple trays of coffee. She never even glanced at Mac. She continued by and went

to Mac's office. Everyone grabbed a coffee including Adam. When Mac strode in he

looked at her. "So what are you doing back here?" "Don called me. He told me you had

new leads." Mac glared at Flack. "I know you are a victim in all this, but this is still an

ongoing investigation. You need to take a step back from all this." "You know you

haven't got a shot in hell." They stood and stared. "Everyone out." Michael leaned on

the table as everyone filed out of the office. Mac went to the door as Earl was leaving.

"Just give us a minute or two." Earl nodded and smiled at Michael. "Thanks for the

brew little lady." "No problem." Michael finished as Mac closed the door and turned to

her. "You are way to close to this Michael." Michael closed the space between them.

"And I can't decide whether you are too close to me or not close enough."


	9. Missing the mark

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 9**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks BlueEyedAuthor-It's always fun doing a holiday show, except when you're sick for the last week and it was a long week!**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, the whole family decided to get sick!!! Christmas was great with 2 sick toddlers! I hope everyone had a great holiday season!!**

Michael placed her hand on Mac's shoulder. "You know I've had feelings for you since

the moment we met, but that was two years ago! You were still dealing with the loss of

your wife. Of course you needed as much time as you needed. I know the feeling of loss.

Then you started dating Peyton, I was hurt, but happy for you." Pulling him with her to

the couch. "Then, when you two broke up, I stupidly thought, given a bit of time you'd

turn to me. Don't get me wrong." Sliding her hand down his arm she half heartedly

smiled. "I can tell when a man hasn't got feelings for me." Looking him straight in the

eyes. "That wasn't the case. Before I thought it was maybe my age. Somehow you

thought I was too young for you. Peyton was only a few years older then me, so now I

have no idea what's holding you back. The only thing is the new found interest or

jealousy, that's not our friendship. So if you have feelings for me – figure them out. I

am young, I'm not going to be completely indifferent to other men forever." Mac

grabbed her arms and lightly squeezed. "I'm sorry, this situation has made a lot of

feelings surface." A knock at the office door separated them with a jump. "Hey, I

thought maybe Michael could use a lift home." Flack smiled oblivious to the tension.

Letting go of Mac's arms, Michael turned and smiled. "I'd really appreciate it."

Grabbing her purse Michael squeezed past Flack. She turned quickly and waved

goodbye. Storming straight to the elevator Michael ignored the curious looks. The ding

sounded the elevator's arrival and she and Flack strolled in. Flack pushed the basement

garage floor button. The doors closed, he immediately turned to Michael. "Look, are

you and Mac a thing?" A slow small half smile crept on Michael's face. "Maybe, once

upon a time we could have been." She turned her face to catch Flack's look out the

corner of her eye. "Why? Would it make a difference if we were?" Flack straightened

and leaned in to Michael. "Past and present, are two different things." "Don, I'm not

seeing Mac. And you know what? I'd really love a guy that isn't playing games. A guy

who knows what he wants, where he stands. Is that too much to ask Don?" The elevator

dinged their arrival. "Saved by the bell." Michael stated cockily. Starting to stroll out of

the elevator Michael was surprised to be pulled back by Don. Now nose to nose Flack

leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against hers. "Wow" she stated. "I know what I

want Michael and I promise you when this case is over I'll let you know exactly where I

stand." Looking into Flack's eyes Michael smiled. "I bet you will." Michael said as she

leaned in to kiss Flack. Before their lips could meet, a burst of sound rang out. "Son of

a…" Another loud crack. "Is someone shooting at us?" Michael asked in amazement.

"I'd say so." Flack drew his weapon and fired. A small green car sped away. "Did you

see the driver?" Flack shook his head. "No, did you?" "No, it happened too quick."

"Let's go back upstairs while I call this in." Flack pressed the floor for the lab and the

elevator doors closed. When they reopened on the lab floor Mac, Stella and Danny were

waiting. "We got a call, shots fired in the garage? Everyone ok?" Mac asked staring at

Michael. "I'm fine." Mac reached out and touched the side of her face. When he pulled

back his hand there was blood on it. "It's not a gunshot, likely some debris caught you at

the side. Stella can you take Michael to my office, you know where I keep the first aid

kit." Stella smiled at Michael. "Sure thing, come with me and we'll get you fixed right

up." The two women walked away and Mac turned on Flack. "Was it him?" Flack

shook his head. "I couldn't tell. Whoever it was, they were definitely after Michael."

"She doesn't go anywhere alone." Flack nodded. "I'll call in for a protective detail."

Flack walked away slightly while making a call on his cell. "Danny get down there and

process the garage. Get Hawkes if you need a hand. Tell Adam to take a look at the

security tapes." "You got it Mac." Mac turned to Flack just as he finished his call. "The

minute she leaves this building she'll be under 24 protection. Mac, I want this guy."

Flack looked frustrated. "I don't like some serial killer having his sights set on Michael.

We need to find him and fast." Mac smiled. "She got to you." Flack turned and smiled.

"Yeah, she's definitely under my skin." Mac smiled and leaned closer to Flack. "Well

then may the best man win cause I'm not walking away from her."


	10. A little personal

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 10**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks BlueEyedAuthor I've always thought Mac was pretty stunted when it came to women, of course I would have enjoyed seeing the beginning exchange between Mac and Peyton.**

"So how ya holding up?" Stella asked gently. "I don't know yet. This is just

starting to seem so surreal to me. I'm starting to think this is a bad dream that isn't going

to end." Stella retrieved the first aid kit from Mac's desk and joined Michael on the

couch. Taking out the cleaner Stella dabbed at the scratch on Michael's forehead. "It is

pretty amazing what's happened the past few days. You can get through this though."

Stella squeezed Michael's hand reassuringly. "Let's just hope I don't get shot! This is

getting to be too much." "Well you're all cleaned up. Look, just take it one day at a time.

Mac won't let anything happen to you." Stella looked for a reaction. She got none.

Michael looked at Stella and smiled. "I know what you doing." Stella tried to look

innocent. "What am I doing?" "You're trying to change the subject to Mac." Stella

smiled. "So since you brought him up, what's going on between you and Mac?"

Michael chuckled slightly and shook her head. "At least you can always make me feel

better." Wiggling her eyebrows at Michael "Un huh, so? Spill." "I'm so confused right

now. I've always had feelings for Mac, now that I've met Don, hell, Stella I don't want

to even think about this." Stella squeezed her arm. "Ok, but soon when this is all over

we'll go out and have a girl's night with Lindsey and figure this all out. Or just forget

them all." "That sounds like a plan!" "Hey, we're here for you. Nothing's going to

happen to you. Anyways you've got a couple of New York's finest highly motivated to

bring this case to a close." "Knock, knock." The ladies turned to see Earl standing in the

doorway. "I hear there's been some excitement round here. You ok little lady?"

Michael smiled. "I'll live." "Someone shooting at you and the detective?" "Shooting at

me. Fortunately Don was with me and scared them off. Who would want to shoot me?

I'm a pretty likeable gal if I do say so myself." "I'm guessing our unknown friend is in

town. I think he wants to tie up any loose ends. I hate to say it but you've become a

loose end." "Great, like my life isn't messed up enough right now. Oh man, Mac's

going to put me in protective custody isn't he?" Stella looked sympathetic but nodded.

"Count on it." "I don't get it. What am I supposed to know?" Earl patted her shoulder.

"I'm guessing there's no real reason. This is not a man that thinks like you or me. It

could be that you've seen him." Michael looked terrified. "Oh my god, my Grandma,

Mr. Chase! They've seen him. They'd remember a lot better then I would." Stella was

out the door in a flash calling for Mac. Mac met her halfway down the hall with flack

traveling right behind. "What's wrong?" he asked extremely concerned. "If this guy

went after Michael to tie up a loose end, Michael's concerned he might go after her

Grandmother or the lawyer. I think she's absolutely right." Flack was already on his cell

requesting immediate officers to their possible locations. "They'll call me as soon as

they secure the scenes." Michael and Earl came out both looking concerned. "I just

called my Grandma and she's fine. There's lots of people over at her place so she's not

worried. I tried Mr. Chase at the office and at home. No answer. I don't know if he was

heading out on the boat." Mac looked at Flack. "On it Mac." Flack took his cell phone

out and made another call requesting officers check out the docks and Gavin Chase's boat.

"Now you really need to go home to your family and wait." Mac ordered. "That's fine

with me." Michael stated flatly. Earl smiled. "Hey little lady, it looks like everyone's a

little busy. Can I offer you a ride home?" Michael looked at the toughened Ranger.

"Thank-you Earl. I'd appreciate it. Goodnight everyone."

In the car on the way home Michael wondered about the man beside her. "So

how long have you been a Texas Ranger?" Smiling at Michael Earl said. "I was a local

cop for 15 years before I became a Texas Ranger 27 years ago. I probably should have

retired a few years back but I never married, no family to retire to." "I'm sorry, you

never found anyone to love?" "I was in love once, engaged actually. The problem was at

some point she realized she couldn't handle being a cops wife. I didn't like the idea of

not being a cop. So we broke up." "I'm sorry." "Don't be. Ran into her some years

later. She really didn't look so good, went on about how she'd had five youngin's. I

wanted to ask her if she'd eaten them all?" Michael burst out laughing. "Oh my, you are

not as nice as I thought." Earl smiled. "It's just nice to see you smiling." The little

dashboard computer spoke. "Turn left in point two miles." "I could have given you

directions to my own Grandmothers house." "I think your computer buddy would be

proud to see I figured out the car whats it." "The car's whats it? Wow, I'm amazed by

your technical brilliance!" Michael and Earl chuckled a bit. Earl flicked off the

navigation system. "So where to?" Michael smiled. "The grey one on the left." "That's

a mighty fine house." "Thanks, my Great Grandfather and my Grandfather built it. My

Great Grandfather was in construction. My Grandpa learned from him and then started

his own company." "Well it's not often you see work like that." "I'm sure they had help,

but they built it to be a family home. They lived there together till my Great grandparents

passed away." As they pulled into the old grey tudor styled home Michael noticed her

Aunt and Grandmother waiting on the porch. Michael got out and waved. Sticking her

head back in the car. "You'd better be prepared to come in. My Grandma will kill me if

you leave without some sort of baked good in your belly." "I've never said no to a fine

lady's baking."


	11. Memory

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 11**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

Earl was in Evelyn's kitchen snacking on a cinnamon bun when his cell phone

rang. "Prescott." He stated answering the New York call. "It's Mac. They just found

Gavin Chase at his home. He's been shot and he's in a coma. They don't think he'll

make it through surgery. How was the family?" "Uhm, they are fine. Did you know

that Evelyn bakes twice a day? She should open a bakery." Earl said as he looked up

and saw Evelyn in the kitchen with Michael. She handed her something he couldn't quite

make out and then she put it in her pocket. "You're still there?" "Yep, it seems it's rude

to leave before they've made you gain a couple pounds." Mac chuckled. Evelyn walked

in and smiled. "If that's Don you tell him he needs to come by more often. That boy is

cute, but skinny." "Nan, leave your world peace through pastry theory alone. Hey

Donnie. How's it going?" Earl shook his head. "It's Mac." "Oh, the slow one." On the

other end of the line Mac couldn't believe his ears. Slow? "I'll inform the ladies." Mac

agreed and they ended the phone call. Earl looked up at Evelyn. "I'm really sorry to say

Mr. Chase was found shot at his home this evening. It doesn't look good." Michael took

her mug and threw it against the wall, she turned and quickly ran to the kitchen. A few

seconds later they heard a door slam. "Where's she going?" "I don't know." Evelyn

looked upset. Earl quickly took out his cell phone and called Mac back.

Walking in to the bar where he first met Michael Mac knew exactly where she

was, on stage. Not her usual stuff Mac noted. He pulled out his cell phone and called

Earl so he could inform Evelyn that Michael was fine. Singing some rock song at the top

of her lungs, but fine. After hanging up Mac took a seat at the bar. "Hey Mac, the

usual?" the bartender greeted him warmly. "Yeah, thanks James." The bartender

grabbed Mac a beer. "Our girl there, OK?" James asked Mac. "I don't know. Why do

you ask?" "She's on her third. I haven't seen her have more than that in one night."

"She's got some stuff going on." "Mac, you know you're my bud right?" Mac looked at

James quizzically. "I'm just saying it's nothing personal, but you'd better not hurt our

girl up there. Gun or not, well, you'd still whoop me, but I promise you'll only get

watered down drinks for the rest of your life!!" Mac smirked at the young man. Shorter

with dark hair and dark eyes he was one of the men Mac had mentioned chase after

Michael. "It's nothing I've done. It's family stuff." James looked relieved. "Good,

beer's on me dude." Mac smirked. "Cheers." Mac noticed the song ended and another

singer started into a more jazz blues number. "So you looking for me?" Michael asked

him. When he turned around she was wearing a light sweater. "Cause if you are you'd

better hurry. I'm going home to drink myself stupid." Mac looked her in the eyes and

couldn't believe he hadn't seen the pain there before. She'd hid it well. Either the

alcohol had made it able to see or it was becoming too much for her to handle. Mac

downed his beer. "Let's go." Mac got up off his stool and followed Michael to the door.

Walking down the street Mac knew they were headed to her apartment. She lived two

short blocks from the bar. Mac and the rest of the band had been their a few times for

birthday parties and other celebrations. As they arrived and Michael searched for her key

to the door, the security guard came up and opened it from the inside. "Miss Hemmings

there are 2 police officers waiting here for you. Is everything ok?" The older man

looked concerned. "Thanks Frank, it's nothing I robbed a bank. Just kidding.

Someone's trying to kill me and they don't care about others so be extra careful." The

man chuckled nervously. "Seriously Miss Hemmings?" Looking rather grave.

"Seriously Frank, be very careful. Don't trust anyone." Frank looked at Michael warmly.

"No one will get past me. I've seen you before right?" Frank stated indicating Mac.

"He's another cop and a friend Frank. Now point me to the officers." There were two

men standing in the lobby next to the security desk. Mac went and addressed them they

left through the stairs. Michael was impatiently pushing the up button when Mac

rejoined her at the elevator. "Too bad I was trying to ditch you." Mac nodded amusedly.

"Nice." The elevator doors opened and Michael pushed 12. When they arrived on 12

Michael got out her keys and opened the door. "You've been here before." It was a large

loft style apartment, to the left was the kitchen, the right was the living room/slash

library/office. Above it was the bedroom. The downstairs walls were an off white and

Michael had a basic black and chrome theme throughout with furniture and design. "I

remember." They thought back to the anniversary party Michael had thrown for their

drummer Brad and his wife. They had been talking and then a beautiful slow song came

on and without even realizing it they had moved together to the dance floor, Michael kept

one hand on his shoulder and Mac held the other while he led. They moved well together

and by the end of the song Mac was lost in the moment. He came out of it quickly when

he barely whispered. "Oh Claire." The song ended and he moved away from Michael.

"Aah, thanks for the dance. "Thank-you." Coming back to the present Michael looked at

Mac. "Oh my god, do I somehow remind you of Claire?"


	12. Old friends & new revelations

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 12**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**Thanks BluEyedAuthor, watch out for a twist next chapter!**

**"**That's it, isn't it? I can't believe it." Michael sat down on the couch and looked

up at Mac with eyes full of hurt and confusion. "Oh Mac, I'm so sorry." Michael shook

her head. No wonder he didn't want to date her. Michael couldn't imagine the pain of

losing your partner, especially under such cruel circumstances, let alone being reminded

of them. That must be why he had feelings for her. It wasn't really her that he was

interested in. Those feelings belonged to Claire. God she was such a fool. Mac sat

down beside Michael. "That's not what…." The phone rang and Michael rushed to it.

"Hello?....Hi Gramma……No I don't want to see you have a heart attack…………Yes I

love you too………Hey Gramma, was that Earl in the background?...........Ok, I'm going

to take a shower and then I'll go straight to bed…………. Yes, I'll call you in the

morning. Goodnight." Placing the phone back in the cradle, she stared down at the

phone. Michael wouldn't or couldn't look at Mac. "Mac, you know after everything I

think I'm going to jump in the shower and go to bed. If you don't mind letting yourself

out I'd appreciate it." Michael climbed the stairs to her bedroom and grabbed her things.

When she went downstairs she noticed Mac was already gone. She showered quickly

and made her way to bed. For the first time since her parents had died, feeling like her

world was crashing around her, Michael cried herself to sleep.

The next day as Stella entered the lab she spotted Mac. Taking over the coffee to

him she'd picked up she stated. "You look like crap." Taking the coffee he quietly

blurted. "I called her Claire." Stella was surprised. "Oh, last night?" Shaking his head

Mac replied. "No back when we first met. We were at a party and a song came on that

Claire loved. Michael and I were dancing and the way she held my hand, I don't know it

reminded me of Claire and it slipped." "So what's the problem? That was 2 years ago."

"She thinks my feelings for her are because she reminds me of Claire." "Are they?"

Looking down at his hands he took a minute before answering. "No, I don't think so.

I've never been reminded of Claire by her like that again. In fact I didn't remember it till

last night. I think she remembered it too cause she shut down Stella. She had some sort

of revelation and then asked me to leave." Stella grabbed his hand. "Hey that woman

really cares for you. I know you think she's young but she's been patient and mature,

letting you heal in your own time and way. Thing is she's still a woman and every

woman needs to know their feelings are returned. If you don't show her, tell her, heck

rent a plan and write how you feel in the sky, then yes, you may just lose her." Flack

appeared with warrant in hand. "Time to go take a look at our missing lady Etta's

apartment."

Looking through the things in the bedroom Flack was a little embarrassed. "I

really think a female officer should be in here. The hope chest at the end of the bed was

definitely his least favourite. Filled with aids for her S & M lifestyle Flack wasn't even

sure what half the stuff was for. Holding up a leather contraption Flack hollered out.

"OK, now who knows what this is?" Laughter from Danny and the other CSI's was his

response. "That's it. I'm outta here." Walking over to Danny, he hit him lightly with the

leather device. "Forget this, I'm going to the hospital." "What for?" Danny glanced at

him as he dusted an object for prints. "To check on Chase's condition." Flack said

looking a little guilty. Danny laughed and looked at his friend. "You're going to check

on the condition of Michael." Flack was definitely looking guilty. "I don't know what

you're talking about." Danny laughed. "Next time don't check your voicemail right next

to me. I heard the message Michael left you saying if you needed her she'd be spending

the day with the lawyer guy." Flack gave a little shrug. "So what's it to you?" "Hey you

want to go and get shot down, not my problem. By all means, have fun!" "You Messer

are all heart!" Flack left as Messer muttered to himself. "I'm rooting for you Donnie

boy."

Walking into the hospital room Flack carried the tray of beverages. "Did

someone order coffee?" Flack asked solemnly. Two sad pairs of eyes looked up at him.

Evelyn sat on the far side of Gavin while Michael sat closet to the door. Each had one of

his hands I theirs. He was connected to a number of machines and had a large tube down

his throat with a smaller one in his nose. Flack remembered waking up in the hospital

after the explosion and felt a slight shiver. It had been a horrible time but his friends had

helped him through it. Flack handed Michael a coffee, and Evelyn a tea. "Aren't you

just a dear." Evelyn smiled weakly at him. "How's our guy doing?" "Not good, he

made it through surgery and the night but the Dr. says the tests indicate that even if he

wakes up he may have brain damage. I think he's holding on ill his son Jay can get here

to say goodbye." Evelyn shook her head as she looked down at her dear friend. Looking

up at Flack with tears in her eyes she took a deep breath before saying. "You get this guy

Don, and when you do you make him pay." "I'll do everything I can Evelyn, you have

my word." Walking over to Michael Flack perched on the arm of the chair she sat in and

placed an arm on her shoulders. "How are you holding up?" "Rationally I know none of

this is my fault, but try looking at the man you grew up calling Uncle G, and not feel

guilty." Wiping away the tears that threatened Michael remembered about the missing

woman. "Did you find anything at the woman's apartment?" "Nothing obvious, we

won't know till we get the stuff back to the lab and go through it all." "I hope you find

something useful." "Me too" Michael leaned into Flack and rested her head against him.

He was definitely comforting. He had a strength, not just the outside but more on the

inside thought Michael. He's super attractive. Those eyes had stolen the breath from

more then a few ladies she thought. It wasn't like going out on a date would have to

mean anything more then that. It was just spending a little time together getting to know

one another better. Smiling up at him Michael said. "Thanks Don." Smiling back he

replied. "No problem." Evelyn smiled at both of them.


	13. Closer to the truth

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 13**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**Thanks BluEyedAuthor, I hope you enjoy this one……**

Danny and Sheldon Hawkes stood over Adam as he typed away. "Nothing guys.

The computer's been erased big time." "Come on Adam, you can't find anything?"

Danny asked amazed. "I'm telling you this guy is good! The guy completely erased and

over wrote everything on this computer!!!!" Sheldon shook his head. "Wow, so we got

nothing from today." "This guy's starting to piss me off boys." Messer looked at

Sheldon. "Why don't you take a look at her credit cards maybe she has some charge we

can track." Sheldon nods. "You got it Danny." Sheldon turned and almost walked right

into Mac. "Whoa, sorry Mac." Mac smirked. "Not a problem. How did we make out

this morning?" "Nothing so far boss, man, that place was wiped clean. Even the

computer." As Sheldon left Mac turned his attention to the lab tech. "Adam, you can't

get anything?" When Adam shook his head Mac slammed his fist on the desk beside the

nervous lab tech. "C'mon, you have to do better then that." Turning to face Mac. "I'm

sorry Mac, this guy's program is designed to keep overwriting everything. It's been at it

for a while, there's nothing to find." Adam said dejectedly. "Sorry Adam, I know if there

was something you could do, you'd have done it. I'm not willing to let this guy beat us

gang. We need something!!!!!" Mac stormed down to his office. Earl was waiting for

him. "So how are we doing." Mac looked at Earl. "That good? I had them send the

samples from Michael's mothers murder. Thought maybe fresh eyes might find

something new. Stella managed to get some DNA, she's running it now but odds aren't

good the guys in the system. So, what do we do next?" Earl followed Mac into his office

and shut the door behind him. "I'm so sick of saying that. I need to find this guy Earl."

Earl sat down across from Mac. "I still can't understand why he risked going after

Michael. She hasn't seen him since she was a toddler. What was the gain for him?" Mac

thought for a minute. "I don't know, we've got to be missing something." Just then

Sheldon came in. "Mac we might have a lead on the missing woman. I was going

through all her recent credit card charges and there was one at a gas station/motel in New

Jersey. It seems she reserved the room with the credit card, but they paid cash. They

only put through a charge because of some damage to the room. It seems the sheets were

missing the next morning." Mac and Earl were already on their feet. "I'll call ahead, I

want our people at that motel too. You and Danny get going. And Sheldon. Good

work!" Sheldon nodded at Mac's compliment. Earl slapped Mac on the back. "I got a

good feelin' bout this." Mac looked stern. "I'll have a good feeling when he's behind

bars."

Mac and Earl arrived at the motel shortly after the rest of the team. There were 2

squad cars from the local police. As they made their way to the office they were

approached by a local cop. "Are you Mac?" The tall dark haired, uniformed officer

asked looking over the two new usurpers. "I am." Mac answered waiting for the man's

inspection to end. "My Captain says to extend you every courtesy. Your people are

already in the room. Number 8, halfway down." "Thanks." Mac and Earl headed over

to the motel room. The door was open and they could see Danny and Sheldon processing

the room. A young woman Mac didn't recognize stood just inside the doorway watching

the 2 men. She turned as she heard the men approach. "Which one of you is Mac

Taylor?" Mac extended his hand for the woman to shake. "I'm Linda Cassietti. I head

up the local lab. I hope you don't mind me observing but I just want to make sure there

are no questions left unanswered." "I appreciate you letting my team do this. We've got

a personal interest in it." "I get a call from the Police Commissioner himself, says I'm to

let your guys lead on this. What else was I going to do?" Linda looked at Mac. "Besides

it's not like I need another homicide to investigate. Of course if there is a homicide you

know our DA will be frothing at the bit." Mac smirked. "Right now we only have a

missing woman. She may have been involved with a suspect." "Mac." Danny called

from the bathroom. Both Mac and Linda moved to the bathroom. "Hey Mac, so Sheldon

and I think this guy put down plastic sheets. The room hasn't been cleaned, but there's

no evidence of either of them, except here. Sprayed the drain with luminal, half the tub

lights up. I'm pulling the drain going to see if we can get it tested for DNA." "Good

keep at it Danny." They finished processing the scene, thanked the Jersey police and

Linda for their assistance and headed back to the lab.

Mac sat in his office talking over evidence with Earl when Stella rushed in with

papers in her hands. "Mac I need to talk to you. Privately please." Earl smiled at Stella

as he stood. "I think I'll go refill my coffee." Stella smiled thanks in return. "What is it

Stella?" Sitting down across from him Stella took a deep breath. "We ran the semen

sample to see if there was a match in the system." Stella paused looking at the papers in

her hands. "And, what did you find Stella?" "We came up with a partial match." Mac

smiled. "We found a relative?" "He has a daughter, Mac, it's Michael."


	14. Moving on

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 14**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**Thanks BluEyedAuthor, I can't believe I'm so far into the story and still haven't decided which way to go in some respects….**

**I'm sorry I've taken so long, 2 toddlers alternating illnesses….. **

He couldn't have heard her correctly. Not Michael, not his Michael. This was

getting too complicated. "You're sure?" Stella nodded. "I've run it twice Mac. So the

guy was probably lying to Michael's mom about his name. The name on the birth

certificate is probably what she believed was his name. Michael has no idea." Mac

wouldn't look at Stella. "And she won't. I don't want anyone telling her, do we

understand each other? No one. I'll deal with this later." Stella shrugged. "If you think

it's best Mac." "Best? This girl is going through the ringer. I just don't think she needs

this on top of every thing else right now." As Stella shook her head she said. "Please,

Mac if you're trying to protect her." Mac cut her off. "Of course I'm trying to protect

her, but I'm also trying to keep this case moving forward. Once we find him and he's

either dead or in custody then we can tell Michael that the bastard that killed her

biological mother, likely her parents, shot at her and Gavin Chase, just happens to also be

her biological father. No, we need to get to the end of this case and then Michael can

find out everything and have time to take it all in. Right now she has too much on her

mind!" Stella sympathized with Mac, Michael wasn't the only one with a lot to deal with.

"You do what you think is best Mac, but if you were in Michael's shoes wouldn't you

want to know?"

His arm had been asleep for 20 minutes but he didn't have the heart to move her.

He moved a piece of hair off her face and smiled. Michael had been asleep for 40

minutes. Don had been watching her the whole time. A few more minutes and she

started to stir. "How long have I been out?" She asked stretching and finally releasing

Flack's trapped arm. "About 45 minutes." She smirked as she watched him try to

massaged feeling back in to his arm. "You could have moved me you know." Don

flashed one of his breathtaking smiles. "No, I couldn't." They were just sitting there

smiling at each other when Evelyn came back in. "Did you have a nice nap?" Evelyn

smiled at her granddaughter and the young man that managed to put a smile on her face,

even in these difficult circumstances. He seemed like he was a good man. In fact he

reminded her of her late husband Gordon. Hard working and a dedicated family man.

With just enough cheek to keep a woman like Michael on her toes. Evelyn would love to

see some great grandchildren. "I should check in, pardon me Evelyn." Evelyn nodded as

Flack left the room and noticed the squeeze he gave Michael's shoulder. Evelyn looked

at Michael and let her right eyebrow rise slowly. Michael chuckled. "Yes Nan, I like

him, he likes me. That's all right now." Evelyn smiled satisfied. Michael rose and

crossed to her Grandmother. "I love you Nan." Evelyn hugged Michael tightly. "I love

you dear!" They stayed like that for a minute. "You know now a days it just fine to have

children out of wedlock." Evelyn tried to look innocent. "Nan! You're terrible."

Michael smiled warmly, her eyes then fell on Gavin Chase, pale and lifeless with so

many tubes and wires attached to him. "So many people have been hurt because of me."

Michael stated. Evelyn looked at her Granddaughter. She reached out and lightly took

hold of her chin. She turned Michael to face her and looked in her eyes. "No one is hurt

because of you. You have never brought anything but joy to the people around you.

There is a sick man out there, he, and only he is the reason people have been hurt."

Michael nodded. "I know that in my head Nan, it's just hard to feel that in my heart."

"Give it time, dear. You will." Her grandmother smiled and stroked her hair. "Now,

about this handsome young man of yours." Evelyn was cut off by someone clearing their

throat in the doorway. Of course their stood Flack smirking. "I got to head out. Do

either of you ladies need a lift anywhere?" Michael gave her grandmother a quick peck

on the cheek. "Bye Nan, Me please." Michael grabbed her jacket and purse as she

headed out the door. They both chuckled as they heard. "I expect you both at my home

for dinner. Six thirty, no excuses……" They got on the busy elevator and rode down in

silence. The ding sounded their arrival and they made their way to the parking lot.

Michael smiled as Flack opened the door for her. She waited to buckle up. Once Flack

had climbed in Michael leaned over and pulled him slowly to her. Flack looked at her

quizzically. "You said when this was over you hoped I'd call, but what if I don't want to

wait that long." Michael kissed Flack softly at first, deepening the kiss when she was

sure she had the response she wanted. When the parted both were a little breathless. "So

do you have plans tonight?" Michael asked Flack. Giving one of his cheek grins he

replied. "I have dinner plans with a beautiful woman." Michael chuckled. "Any plans

after?" Flack smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Definitely." "Fine, have your secrets,

could you drop me off at the subway? I need to go to school and pick some stuff up."

"Why don't I drop you off at your apartment and then I will have an officer pick up

whatever you need from the school." Flack looked concerned. "Does it bother you that

much Don?" "This guy's shot at you once, I don't want to give him another opportunity."

Michael was quiet for a minute. "Ok." Flack was taken by surprise. "Did you say Ok?"

Michael smirked. "I may have issue with authority but I don't have a death wish. Take

me to my apartment and I'll write up a list of the things I'll need." "You're cute when

you acquiesce." "Don't push it Donnie boy." The rest of the way was occupied by

pleasant small talk. Flack dropped her off and waited a few minutes for her protective

detail to arrive.

He made his way to the lab. The elevator opened and he tried to get the

smile off his face. Damn it, he would run in to Adam and Messer. Danny was looking at

a report. "Hey Flack where you been?" Danny looked up and started smiling. "You

were with Michael." "What? So what if I was with her?" Flack looked a little

embarrassed. "Adam you see that?" Adam squinted. "That!" Danny pointed to one side

of Flack's mouth. "I told you my boy would win." "Please, a little lipstick doesn't mean

a thing! She could have been saying thank-you. No way! I still say Mac's the man."

"Thanks for the confidence." The men all turned and Messer and Adam were a little

surprised. Flack took a cloth and quickly wiped the side of his mouth the guys had

mentioned. Mac stepped forward staring at Flack's mouth. "So some things have come

to light. Michael is not to know." Mac looked at Messer and Adam. Before he could

explain Adam piped up. "You mean the fact that our bad guy is actually Michael's

daddy." Mac and Flack stared at each other. Flack looked questioningly at Mac . "You

are not seriously going to keep this from Mikey." Mac cringed. "You, barely know

"Mikey". I decide what is important when it comes to evidence, and when Michael

find's out, I'll tell her." "Mac, you and I need to talk."


	15. A step forward, 2 steps back

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 15**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**Oh BluEyedAuthor, I'm starting to see where I'm going……**

In Mac's office the 2 men stared at each other. Flack was doing his best to

control his anger. "Mac, she's not a child. This is not something she's going to be happy

that you kept from her." Mac knew something had happened. What he couldn't tell, and

to be honest, didn't want to know. "You need to stop thinking that you know what's best

for Michael. I know you're only trying to protect her, but I'm telling you this is the

wrong decision. Your feelings for her are clouding your judgment." "I'm making my

decision on what's best for the case and for Michael. Right now she has too much to deal

with and doesn't need to know that the man that killed her mother is her father. That the

man that tried to kill her, kill her friend and is a suspected serial killer is her father! I

know what I'm doing Flack and I'm not the only one that's feelings are clouding their

judgment." A knock on the door interrupted the men. Mac motion Adam in. The

younger man was obviously excited! "Mac great news! When we checked the credit

card statement for our latest victim there was a monthly charge for a computer company.

So on a hunch I contacted them and she used them as a back up service! He wiped the

hard drive but our vic had a copy stored externally!!!" Both men looked eager. "Mac

what do you got Adam?" "I've got emails, and his email address!" Mac smiled. "Great

work!" "It gets better." Don was smiling. "I tracked it down to credit card. The billing

statements go to a farm in Texas! Here's the address." Don smacked the man on the

back. "When this is done, drinks are on me." Adam smiled at the praise from the two

older men. Flack looked at Mac. "I'll get us on the earliest flight." Mac nodded as

Flack flipped open the cell phone. Mac picked up his phone and called their Texas

Ranger. After updating him they planned to all meet at the airport. As Mac hung up he

turned to Flack. "We should be prepared to stay for a bit." "I'll go pack and meet you at

the airport."

Walking in to the terminal at JFK Mac made his way to the gate, he spotted Flack

and then almost laughed when he saw him arguing with Michael. Michael stood with an

overnight bag. "Did I sound like I was asking permission? I'm going and I don't care

what you or Mac have to say." Earl stood a slight distance away and seemed to be

amused by the situation. He spotted Mac and gave a little wave. Flack caught the

gesture and noticed Mac. "You try talking some sense in to her! I can't get through."

Michael turned and looked at Mac. It was hard to look him in the eyes after the other

night. He could see the hurt in her eyes and it killed him. "What's the problem?" he

asked the sparing couple. "Michael here thinks she's going with us to Texas." "I don't

think, I'm going." Mac looked down and thought for a moment. "Why not?" All three

stared at Mac. "You can go as long as you agree to listen to us. If we say you have to

stay at the hotel, you stay at the hotel. No arguing. If you're not going to agree, I'll have

you arrested right now." Michael looked at the two men. "Fine." She took her stuff and

started wheeling toward the desk. Michael her ticket and asked to be seated next to the

handsome man behind her. The woman smiled at her and nodded. She also asked to pay

for an upgrade for his ticket to first class, but to not tell him it was her. She took her

ticket and made her way to the boarding area. She handed her ticket and ID to the man at

the gate and boarded the plane. She was trying to get her overnight bag in the storage

above her seat, but was a little too short. Hands from behind took her luggage and

stowed it away. Smiling at the thought of sitting next to Don for the flight she turned to

find Mac. "It seems we're sitting next to each other." "Oh." Stupid! She chastised

herself. She should have been more specific. Mac smiled. "Do you want the window?"

"No thanks. I prefer the aisle if that's ok with you?" "Whatever you prefer." Mac took

his seat and smirked. The ticket agent had smiled and told him the pretty young woman

had asked to sit next to him. Maybe this thing between Michael and Flack was just

imagined or misconstrued. Michael sat down and pulled out her ipod and a book. She

put on some music theatre and fell asleep. Mac watched her sleep. She was beautiful.

He just didn't know what to do. With Claire everything had been so easy. He was also a

lot younger and cockier. He didn't want to lose her, but he thought he might. At least

Flack was a good man. The younger man had proved his mettle to Mac a number of

times. Mac closed his eyes and tried to get some much needed sleep.

Michael woke up to the pilot asking people to please take their seats as they were

about to start their descent. She then realized she was leaning on someone. It seemed in

her sleep she had moved so that she was leaning into Mac. From his even breathing

Michael thought he was sleeping. She tried to move slightly and noticed his arms were

around her. Great she thought. Just what I need. When she looked up she saw Don's

back retreating through the curtains that separate first and business class. He obviously

saw Michael and Mac. "Shit!"


	16. Swearing like a trucker

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 16**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**Wow I'm starting to think I'm very long winded……**

Flack strode purposefully to Michael's hotel room door. He paused and took a

breath before knocking. From inside the room a soft "Who is it?" floated out. "It's

Don." The door unlocked and Michael held the door open with her head down. He

moved in to the centre of the room while Michael shut the door. "You know I knew you

had feelings for Mac when I met you. I liked you and thought I'd take a chance knowing

you might choose Mac. What I didn't think you would do is play games and use me to

make Mac jealous." Flack stopped when he heard a soft sob from behind him. He

quickly turned and saw the tearstained face looking at him and shaking her head. "Don

I'm so sorry. That's not it at all." Before she could go on further Don, feeling like a heel

crossed to her and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry, I was upset. You got a lot to deal

with." Shaking her head Michael pulled back a bit. "No I mean, I had asked the girl to

sit me next to the handsome guy behind me, I meant you. Then I must have moved to

Mac while I was asleep. Yes I have feelings for Mac, but I have feelings for you. I

wouldn't have started something with you if I was still looking to Mac for anything."

Flack looked deep in her eyes. "You have feelings for me? Even after the giant ass I just

made of myself?" Flack half smirked. Chuckling slightly Michael swatted at him. "You

made an ass of yourself over me. I think that gets you bonus points." Michael pulled

away. "Let me go wash my face." Flack let her go. It was almost dinner time. Flack

called out. "So you think you want to get some dinner?" "Actually I have a date."

Michael came out of the bathroom looking more herself. "Earl has arranged for me to

have dinner with my Mother's parents and her brother." Flack looked a little surprised.

"Do you think you'd want to go?" Flack looked even more surprised. "I know it's not

the most ideal first date, but I could use the support. I had already asked if I could bring a

friend. They were fine with it. Plus I thought it might be a good time to find out some

information and ask any questions you might have." "If it's a first date, I'm there."

Flack looked around her room. "Wow, somehow our rooms don't look anything like

this." Michael had a suite. He was standing in a large sitting room that had a sofa, a

couple of armchairs and a large entertainment centre that he was sure had a TV double

the size of the one in his room. Michael smiled. "Yeah I thought I'd treat myself. The

Rangers are playing the Ducks tonight and I hate watching hockey on a tiny TV. If

you're not busy we can pick up some beer and watch the game in my room." Flack

smiled widely. "Are you trying to be the perfect woman?" Michael chuckled. "Oh no,

wait till after you've seen me watch hockey! I swear like a trucker and tell off the refs,

coaches and players!" Putting his arm around Michael he stated. "Oh darling as long as

you're rooting for the Rangers it's all good!"

Later that night as the game ended Michael and Flack sat on the couch. "Ha!

Yes!" Flack looked at the woman sitting beside him. "You're right, you do swear like a

trucker!" Michael blushed slightly. "Only during hockey." Dinner had gone well, if a

little awkwardly. It was hard to reconcile the woman beside him as a kidnap victim. Her

biological family was very different. They were devout Christians and felt that Michael's

mom was rebelling. She was 19 when she had Michael and had spent most of her time

with her grandparents. They were nice enough. They didn't have a lot of information for

Flack. Only that they had been told Michael and her mother were leaving with the baby's

father. They never met him. On the way back to the hotel they had picked up a six pack

and got ready for the game. Michael said she was going to change out of her dress.

Flack took off his jacket and tie. His fingers froze on the buttons of his shirt when

Michael walked out of the bedroom. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail and she wore

tight little grey sweatshorts and a form fitting Rangers t-shirt. "How am I supposed to

watch the game with you sitting beside me dressed like that." Don looked her up and

down. "You're killing me." Don chuckled as Michael sat beside him. "Whatever are you

talking about?" Michael tried to look innocent. She stretched out her legs across Don's

lap. "I'm only human Mikey, and a guy!" Michael smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I'm

well aware that you're a guy." Now that the game was over Michael smiled

mischievously she slide down the couch till she was almost in his lap. "So Don, any

ideas what we should do now?" Don grabbed her up in his arms and placed her in his

lap. "You have been torturing me all night." Michael looked in his eyes and moved as

close to him as she could without touching him. Don growled in his throat and took her

face in his hands as he kissed her full and deep. They kissed for a few minutes when Don

moved his hands to her back. Feeling her warm soft skin under her shirt she instinctively

arched her back at his touch. "Aaargh" Don stood up and broke contact. He placed

Michael down on the couch. "If I don't leave now you might not respect me in the

morning." Michael smiled. "Being the gentleman are you?" Don looked at Michael.

"You're special and in an emotionally vulnerable place. I'm not going to take advantage

of you." Michael smiled. "What if I want you to take advantage of me?" Shaking his

head. "Uh uh, I'm going to leave before you seduce me." Don leaned over and brushed

his lips against hers. "Goodnight." Michael stretched out on the couch showing as much

skin as she could. "Oh it could have been a great night." Opening the door Don smiled

back at her. "I'll pick you up for breakfast in the morning, we're meeting Earl and some

of the local police to go over things before we sweep this farm. Hopefully we find

something solid." Michael sighed. "What time?" Don smirked. "7:30, by ready."

Michael smiled. "Oh I will I'm going to go get naked slip into a bath and then slid into

the bed. Too bad the Jacuzzi tub is so big for little ole me." Shaking his head Michael

heard him say "Killing me!" as he left. "He's so mine tomorrow."


	17. Meeting of the minds

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 17**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**BlueEyed Author: I was so excited that no one in the house is sick and have gotten time to write, so of course this morning both kidlets are coughing and sneezing….. Murphy's Law is my life!**

Flack got back to their room and Mac sat reading a book. Looking at Flack he

nodded. "Good night was it?" Flack looked him straight in the eyes. "Yeah, it was a

good night." "Be good to her. Remember if anyone knows how to make a body

disappear without a trace, it's me." Mac went back to his book. Flack smirked and went

in to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

The knock on her door put a smile on her face. It was 7:30 on the dot. "Who is

it?" Michael asked in a singsong voice. "It's your gentleman caller." Don smirked.

Michael opened the door. "I'm ready. Bring on the food." She looked beautiful. Her

hair was down, swirling around her shoulders. She had on a tight blue turtleneck and

tight jeans. She grabbed her jacket and purse. "Don't you look sexy when you're not in

a suit. Course I like the suits too." Flack had a black leather jacket over a black v-neck

shirt and jeans. "How was the rest of your night?" Flack smirked. "I went right to bed,

after a cold shower. I'd rather not talk about it thanks." Michael smiled. "Oh Don,

you're too cute." Michael was pleasantly surprised by Don giving her a quick kiss.

"C'mon we gotta act all professional in front of the others. Remember you're a witness

and I'm your protective detail." "Oh are you now? Is that why Mac let me come so that

you guys can keep an eye on me?" "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you that. He

figured let alone in New York you'd get yourself in to trouble." Michael looked amused.

"Actually, it's probably true. I have boundary issues. I don't do them." They waited for

the elevator and climbed in with an elderly couple. "So you don't do boundaries huh?"

"No, and if you hadn't run out of my room last night like a scared schoolboy you'd

already know that." Michael stated looking so pleased with herself. Don turned stunned.

"Oh no you didn't?" Michael giggled. "Oh yes I did." The older man was standing in

front of them turned. "Sweetie if I was 20 years younger." Before he could finish the

older woman swatted him and said "You still couldn't handle her." Both Michael and

Don roared with laughter! They were still laughing when the doors opened in the lobby

and there stood a solemn looking Mac Taylor. "We've got to hurry if we're going to

make it on time. They crossed the lobby to the doors and made their way to the dinner

across the street. They could tell their table even before Earl waved them over. They

joined the group of law enforcement officials and introduced themselves. At the table

were an array of officers from Austin PD, and the State Police, a number of current and

retired Texas Rangers were involved as Earl had been lead on the original case no one

was going to turn away qualified help. The land was pretty large. The Texas Rangers

had arranged for a number of cadaver dogs to be onsite and help with the search. Mac,

Flack, Earl and the other Texas Rangers would take the house and other building to

search. The forest and land would be searched by the officers and cadaver dogs. "This

is going to take most of the day even if we don't find anything and god only knows how

long if we do. We appreciate the cooperation and assistance. This man has killed a

number of women and shows no signs of slowing down. We need to find him. We need

to get him in custody and make sure he never gets out of prison. If he does more women

will die." Mac finished talking to the men and women. A lot of curious glances towards

Michael and a few whispered words had Michael blushing. One of the Texas rangers

finally asked Earl. "Hey Earl, what's with the pretty young thing? You get yourself a

girlfriend from New York." Earl sipped his coffee and looked towards Michael. She

nodded giving him the silent permission he sought. "Actually Jack, this is Tracy Douglas,

now Michael Hemmings. She's my missing toddler." The silence around the table as

everyone stared was making Michael feel incredibly uncomfortable. All of a sudden she

felt a hand take hers under the table and give a squeeze. Looking down Michael smiled

at Flack's reassuring gesture. It was small but huge to Michael and gave her the courage

to speak up. "I was watching a crime program on cold cases and saw a picture of the

toddler, well me, in the same handmade outfit I was given to my adoptive parents in. I

wrote down the number off the show and dug up anything I could find from that day and

hightailed it in to the police." Earl smiled. "If it was for this little lady, her great

memory and bravery we would never have gotten this new information and made such

headway on the case." Finishing up their breakfast Earl told Mac and Flack they could

ride with him. They agreed to pick Flack up and the hotel door. "C'mon missy, you're

going to your room." Michael looked right at Mac. "I promise not to get out of the car!"

Flack shook his head. "So much for doing what you're told." Mac started to shake his

head. "Please Mac I don't want to be here all alone." Flack held back the smirk. She

was working Mac Taylor, and Don would be damned but he was going to give in. Flack

finally turned and pretended to look for a washroom so Mac couldn't see him smile.

"Fine but you stay in the car. Michael looked grateful. "I have my ipod and a book in

my bag you won't even know I'm there." Mac looked away. "I doubt that." Earl

watched them all amused. "I thought someone told me you were a hardass marine."

Mac looked amused. "I thought so too." They all exited the diner and wandered to the

SUV, they didn't notice the older black pickup down the road or the man that watched

them.


	18. Not this, not now

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 18**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**BlueEyed Author: I'm so glad you're back. I was afraid I hadn't updated soon enough.**

She sat in the car reading and singing to the music on her ipod. "Now I've got a

confession. When I was young I wanted attention. And I promised myself that I'd do

anything, anything at all for them to notice me." The door opened and startled Michael

back to the present. "Are you singing Pussycat Dolls?" Don smiled and handed her a

bag. Michael peered in and smiled. "Maybe, not all music has to save the world, some is

just for entertainment purposes only. Donut! Thank-you." Michael pulled out the

fattening donut biting into it and dribbling a little jelly on her chin. Don took a napkin

and wiped her chin clean. "This is great!" "Well I thought since you're entertaining the

troops you might need some sustenance." Michael looked at him quizzically. "I don't

think you've realized how loud you've been singing. I noticed quite a few of the officers

hanging out by the SUV during their breaks." Michael chuckled slightly. "Well

whatever I can do for morale. How's it going in there?" She asked. Flack shrugged.

"Could be better. We're sure it's this Leslie character. They're done with the main

house and we're packing it in for the day. We'll start on the outer building tomorrow.

Hopefully we find something more to connect this guy to these crimes." Finishing her

donut she quickly wiped off any lingering jelly. She took Don's hand. "I know for a fact

that you guys are going to bring him down. I know you'll stop him Don." They looked

in each others eyes for a moment. "God you are beautiful." Michael blushed and looked

down. "Thanks, but it's kind of weird to hear that sitting outside a supposed serial killers

house." Don took her chin and turned her face so he could see her eyes. "Give me a

chance and I'll show you romantic." "You're smooth Don, I give you that." Don

pretended to be hurt. "Oh, right in the heart." Smiling he asked. "You want to go out

tonight? Maybe hit a club or a bar?" Michael smiled. "Sounds like a plan. It'll help

take my mind off this stuff." Flack grinned mischievously as he leaned closer to her.

"I'm sure I can find something to distract you." Just as their lips were about to connect

there was a knock on the glass. They turned to see Mac standing outside, but not looking

in. Flack smiled apologetically as Michael looked down trying not to be embarrassed.

She was still hurt and confused when it came to Mac, but she guessed she would always

be unsure when it came to Mac. At least she was moving forward. Flack was good for

and to her, she thought. He was fun to be with and she had to admit, seriously sexy. She

didn't want to rush things, but after chasing Mac for so long she was looking forward to

something real. Mac couldn't look at them. He wanted Michael to be happy, she

deserved that. Just that if he wasn't the one to make her happy, then he needed time

before he could see it. Flack opened the window. "We're heading back to the hotel in a

few minutes. We're going to have a work dinner and discuss the case and today's

findings. It might go late." Flack glanced at Michael. "You'll have to fill me in later."

Flack looked at Mac who just raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

Back at the hotel Michael headed down in the elevator to pick up Flack from the

room he shared with Mac. She could hear the two men arguing. Standing at the door she

just was almost sick to her stomach as she heard Flack exclaim. "This Leslie guy is

Michael's biological father, of course you should tell her! Mac, if you don't I'm going to.

She has a right to know!" "You don't think I know that? I'm doing what I think is best

for Michael!" "Do you really think you're the best person for the job?" "And you are?

You've known her for a month!" "And you're the guy that's known her for a couple

years without really seeing her!" "No I'm the guy that loves her!" Flack was stunned by

the omission. There was silence in the room and then someone headed for the door.

Michael didn't have time to move out of the way before Mac strode through the door and

right into her. Sitting in a heap Michael was frozen. Mac was down in a second. "God,

Michael are you ok?" Michael looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Is he really my

father?" Mac looked guilty. "Yes, he is." Michael shook her head and got to her feet.

"You bastard." She ran for the elevator, jabbing the button in frustration. Flack walked

past Mac who was still crouching and now leaning against the wall. They said nothing to

each other. Flack sprinted the last few feet when he heard the elevator ping it's arrival.

He entered and stood beside Michael. He said nothing and just gently took her hand.

The elevator arrived on Michael's floor and they made their way to her room. She

swiped her card key and they entered. She slipped off her shoes and they walked over to

the couch. Flack sat down and pulled her on to his lap. He held her tightly and felt her

shake as the sobs over took her. After a few minutes the sobs stopped and he felt her pull

back. Her mascara had run and she resembled a character from the Crow movies. He

tried not to smile but couldn't help it. She looked at him. "What?" "I'm sorry, take a

look at yourself in the mirror." Michael went in to the bathroom. "Oh yeah that's

attractive!" Michael came out a few minutes later after scrubbing her face and reapplying

her make-up. "So are you ready to go?" Flack looked surprised. "You still want to go

out?" "Hell yeah, I need some time where all I'm thinking of is the hot guy dancing with

me. Let's go."


	19. All bets are on!

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 19**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

They were still laughing as they exited the elevator. "That was fun." Flack chuckled. "Oh my lord, did you see the guy at the bar? I thought he was going to explode when we beat him at that trivia game." Michael giggled. Flack looked at her and smirked. "Oh yeah, still don't know how _we_ did that?" Michael swatted at his arm. "Hey I pressed the buttons for the first game. It's not my fault it was all about sports!" Michael laughed. Flack shook his head. "Then you turn around and bet me for the second game knowing full well that the game is changing to entertainment." Michael looked shocked. "Are you saying I played you Donald Flack Jr.?" Michael pretended to look offended. They got to her room and she turned her back to lean against the door. "So are you ready to pay up?" She ran her hands up his chest. "Aah, Michael, you know I should not be doing this…." Her hands snaked around his neck and pulled his head to meet hers in a long lingering kiss. When she released him, he looked in her eyes and smiled. "I'm supposed to be keeping you safe." "What better way to keep me safe then to stay by my side." Michael teased. Michael turned and swiped her card. They entered the room. Turning on the lights Michael tossed her purse on the desk. "So what's my punishment?" Don asked playfully. Michael smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. Don moved to the TV turning it on and flipping through the stations till he found the music channels. He settled on an oldies jazz station. "So I've decided on your punishment." Don turned and couldn't help his jaw dropping. She stood in the doorway wearing a dark purple robe, it hung open slightly allowing Don to know all she wore underneath was a matching pair of panties. "You are required to give me a massage." Michael stated with the hint of a smile. She moved to the end of the bed confident Don would follow. Taking a slow deep breath to steady her nerves, she slipped off her robe and stretched out on the bed. After a minute she turned her head to see Don. He was standing in the doorway looking at her appreciatively. Michael felt the flush to her cheeks and buried her face again. 'Are you reneging on our bet?" She asked. The bedroom light went on, followed by some rustling. Michael stole a glance and then did a double take. He'd taken off his shoes and shirt, she stared at his muscled chest while he removed his belt. He smiled at her when he caught her staring. They both shared the same thought about how beautiful the other was. He moved over and sat beside her on the bed. She shivered a little in anticipation. "Are you cold?" He whispered as he slowly rubbed her shoulders. "Hardly." Was the last thing she spoke for the evening.

Waking up in Don's arms she wondered if she'd smiled in her sleep. She felt wonderful. She slipped out of bed and moved to the other room and ordered breakfast and coffee. She hopped in the shower quickly and was drying her hair when Don appeared in the doorway. "I woke up and when you weren't in bed I thought I'd dreamed last night." She smiled at Don. "Oh no, it was all wonderfully real." Just then a knock sounded at the door. Don looked alarmed. "That would be breakfast. I ordered room service." Don relaxed, indicating Michael standing in her bra and panties. "I'll get the door." After a few minutes Michael heard the door shut. She slipped on her robe not bothering to tie the belt. "Don, I'd love a coffee." She walked out of the bathroom and froze. Standing next to a half naked Don was a fully dressed, pissed looking Mac. Michael felt embarrassed but looked Mac straight in the eye. "Did you want something?" Mac looked Michael up and down, lingering on the open robe he raised an eyebrow. Don moved in front of Michael while she tied her robe. "Mac why don't you give us a minute." Ushering her into the bedroom they quickly dressed. As Don did up his belt he moved behind Michael placing a kiss on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" Don asked gently. "Yeah, for a while there I almost forgot that we're trying to find my dear old serial killing dad." Don placed his hands on her shoulders. "This will be over very soon." Michael turned and kissed Don. "At least I got you out of this! Oh lord!" Don was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?" Michael looked up at him and laughed. "I owe my Grandmother 20 bucks." Don started laughing. "You lost a bet?" "Yeah, I said you'd resist me this weekend. Nan said you'd crumble like a paroled convict. She was right." Don looked stunned. "I can't believe you and your Nan made a bet." They were smiling and holding hands when they re-entered the room. Mac looked at them. "They arrested Leslie."


	20. Is it really over?

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 20**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**Author's note: We're in the home stretch now, I think. Just a few more chapters to go! I have lucked out and have a great beta who is giving me some great tips. This chapters format is a little different, hopefully easier to read!**

**BlueEyedAuthor : Hope you're enjoying it! Thanks for all the support for my first story!**

Michael stumbled and Don immediately steadied her. "Sorry, what did you say Mac?" Mac's expression softened.

"We received a call about 20 minutes ago from Peco county Sheriff's office. They pulled him over in a stolen vehicle last night. They finally figured out who he was by his prints. They called us immediately. It's over Michael."

Don moved with her over to the couch and sat her down. Michael placed her face in her hands. "It's over, it's really over." Michael started to cry. Don sat beside her and rubbed Michael's back. He turned to Mac and Mac mouthed "10 minutes, downstairs." Don nodded and Mac quietly left them alone.

Outside in the hall Mac was thinking about everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks. He couldn't believe the way things had gone. He pushed the elevator down button definitely too hard. He had told Flack he loved Michael. Thinking about that all night he realized it was true, but what that meant now was of no consequence. Don and Michael were together. She was happy. That's what mattered. Unfortunately, it wasn't making it any easier. It seemed he wouldn't be given another chance at love after Claire, or more accurately wasn't allowing himself one. He wasn't complaining, Claire had been someone special. The kind of love not everyone experiences. True, her loss hurt, but he wouldn't give up their time together for anything. He only hoped that Flack and Michael could find that kind of love.

Once Mac had left the room she turned and buried her face in Don's chest. She let out all the fear, frustration and helplessness she had felt for the past couple of weeks. After a few minutes she ran to the bathroom and Don could hear her being sick to her stomach.

"Hun, you ok?" Michael brushed her teeth, splashed some cold water on her face and turned to Don who was standing in the doorway.

Michael nodded. "I'll be fine. It's just been pretty emotional lately." Michael walked to Don and put her arms around him. "Really, I'm fine, go get him!"

Don kissed her on the forehead. "I will call you to tell you what's going on."

Michael nodded. "Hurry back." She whispered.

He stroked her hair. "I wish you could go with us, but you'd have to sit in the car with him on the way back. I wouldn't feel comfortable."

"That's ok Don, I don't think I'm ready to face dear old Dad just yet. In fact I think I could use the alone time to do some thinking. That whole father thing hasn't really set in. I'll call my Grandmother, let her know what's happened and of course, eat both the breakfasts I ordered." She gave his back a couple of pats and pushed him towards the door. "Go on."

Don smiled as her looked in her eyes. "You're really something special you know that?"

Michael smiled in return. "You don't know how nice it is to hear that. Thank-you." Don kissed her forehead and then left.

While he waited for the elevator he thought about what this meant for Michael and himself. They would be able to have a real relationship, or the spark would fizzle without the excitement of the case. He should have waited till this was over before he had gotten involved with her. At least, before they had slept together. Man he was weak. He had completely veered from the plan. No sex till they captured Leslie or 3 months, which ever happened first. Then she comes out in that robe and well, than she was out of the robe. His willpower went right out the window. The elevator arrived and he waited while a hotel employee wheeled out his room service cart. Probably the breakfast he should be enjoying with Michael. At least there would be breakfasts in their future. The elevator arrived on the ground floor and Don got out and headed for the entrance. Just outside Mac waited in the rented SUV. Don climbed in and prepared for an awkward silence. Mac sped away and Don was right. Five minutes of driving and nothing had been said by either man.

Mac's cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller. He passed the phone to Flack as he said. "It's Earl he should already be at Peco station."

Flack took the phone and answered. "Hey Earl, it's Flack what's up?" After a short pause Flack spoke. "Son of a, Mac they never had him. Leslie was never in custody." Mac thought for no more then 30 seconds and pulled a dangerous U-turn. Mac's face was ashen as he floored the gas petal. Flack's heart sank as he realized what Mac had a few seconds earlier. "He's going after Michael."


	21. Who asked you?

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 21**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**Author's note: I am finishing this story soon and have already started a second. It's a crossover with Supernatural in case you want to take a peek. Thanks for reading!**

**BlueEyedAuthor : Here we go! This chapter was a little tricky to write. I hope it's not too cheesy. =)**

**Thanks to my new beta I'm learning lots!!! **

**Also at the end of this chapter is a note about the CSI NY annual fanfiction awards. Please read and nominate your favs! **

**This is the forum link: .net/forum/CSI_NY_Fanfiction_Awards_2009/60431/**

Michael flopped on the couch. It wasn't really bothering her that this Leslie was her biological father. At least she hoped it was just not bothering her. She would hate to all of a sudden have a breakdown. Michael couldn't think of him, or that other woman as her parents. She was adopted, but they were and always would be her family. She loved her parents and was grateful to them for the wonderful upbringing she'd had. She would think of no one else as her parents. It wasn't possible, she had been too well loved. Thinking of being loved, she should really call her Grandmother. Popping in to the bedroom she quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As she moved to the phone there was a knock at her door. She opened the door and smiled at the man with the room service cart.

He smiled brightly at her. "Where would you like it?"

"Just in the sitting room please." She moved out of the doorway to her purse. Taking out a five dollar bill she turned. The money dropped from her hand as she stared at the face of a monster.

"Hello darling daughter. My how you've grown up!"

Forcing out the words Michael was struggling to stay standing. "What do you want?"

"Don't you want to spend time with your father?"

Feeling sick to her stomach Michael continued to return his stare. "My father and Mother died in a car crash, you made sure of it."

Stepping away from the room service cart he moved to the desk with the phone. He easily ripped the phone's cord from the wall. Michael shuddered. "Now Michael, don't be like that. I made sure you were raised by nice people. If your mother hadn't been so curious, you'd still have them. I had to protect myself."

Anger started to give Michael strength and she used it, fueling it. "Protect yourself? You are a sick man who kills women for pleasure. You weren't protecting yourself, you weren't threatened, you were hiding the fact that you're twisted, that you are the threat. You're an insecure little man who couldn't function in the real world, so you made a world for yourself. One where you're important, special, thing is it's only resident is you!" Michael looked around for a weapon, the choices were slim. Deciding the best shot was the letter opener beside the lamp she moved towards the desk.

Leslie moved forward, closer to the couch. "You know after I killed your mother, your biological mother that is, I actually cried. I sat down in the middle of the room and really cried. You were in the car. Your mother always brought you, even though I told her not to. She thought one day we would be a happy little family. Most of the time you just slept in the car, but the last time you were crying. Your mother couldn't leave you out there crying, someone might have called the cops. She brought you in to the room. You were still crying. She started hitting you over and over again. I was stunned. When she finally stopped she shoved you in the bathroom. She turned back like nothing had happened. She had just beat you, tiny little you, and then she expected us to return to our game. You were still crying in the bathroom. I handcuffed her to the bed, we had a safe word, she used it within a couple of minutes. I found something, could have been a sock or something. I shoved it in her mouth and kept going. All I could see was the red marks her hand had left on you. After a while I looked down, she was gone. That's when I cried."

Michael felt like she couldn't breath. "Are you telling me you were protecting me?"

"I don't expect you to believe me. I'm not delusional. Back then you were a little angel. She and I were the devil. We never deserved you. Kyle and Emily were the best people I knew. I brought you to them. They had been trying to have a baby. I still intended to come back for you. That damned Texas Ranger wouldn't give up! After six months I gave up on the idea of having you with me. I told Kyle and Emily your mother had overdosed and they jumped at the thought of adopting you. So that's what we did."

Michael shook her head. "So then what about those other women? What did they do wrong?"

Leslie looked at her strangely. "Don't you see? They were mothers, bad mothers! They didn't care about their children. How could they? They left them to go have sex with strangers! A good parent sacrifices for their children! Always puts their children first!"

Leslie was getting upset, but Michael couldn't stop herself. "And trying to kill me? Or Mr. Chase? Was that because we're bad people?"

Suddenly Leslie looked sad. "No dear child, I panicked. Your friends are good, they even found the farm. They'll find the bodies. Then no more games….."

Michael realized this guy felt like a trapped animal. There was nothing more dangerous then a cornered predator, they were unpredictable. Had he come here to make her his last kill? To end with the child that had started it all? She frantically thought of ways to get out, but all thoughts stopped when she watched him pull out the gun.

_After the success last year, I've decided to bring them back and I'm  
trying to let as many people know as possible._

Head over to the forums and have a look. The categories are up for  
nominations, so go ahead and shout out your options – you can even nominate  
your own stories if you want!

If you head over to the C2s, every night I shall update all the nominated  
stories and that way you can have a read of the nominations before you vote  
for your favourite.

I'm doing my best to spread the word – the more people, the better! You  
can help to – just stick a note at the end of your next chapter, and  
hopefully it will increase your votes too!

Things have been... interesting on this board lately, and I think it's time  
to bring the fun and unity back!

So good luck, and enjoy!

This is the link to the forum…

.net/forum/CSI_NY_Fanfiction_Awards_2009/60431/


	22. Bleeding hearts

**Hidden Treasures and Traps Chapter 22**

**By The Stylish Elf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not even a little.**

**Author's note: I am finishing this story soon and have already started a second. It's a crossover with Supernatural in case you want to take a peek. Thanks for reading!**

**BlueEyedAuthor : Hope the last one wasn't too cheesy!!! =)**

**Thanks to my new beta **Axellia **I'm learning lots!!! **

**ALSO THE ANNUAL FANFICTION FORUM AWARDS HAVE RETURNED! Please nominate your favs! The Authors could use the support! Nominations are open till Friday! **

**This is the forum link: .net/forum/CSI_NY_Fanfiction_Awards_2009/60431/**

Mac sped dangerously fast, barely missing cars. Flack never noticed. He hung up his cell phone. "The manager's holding an elevator and standing by with the passkey. He also said he'll keep the floor clear and have security waiting with some sort of battering ram in case he's using the security locks. I didn't ask why they have a battering ram." Flack could see the hotel in the distance and his anxiety actually increased. He wouldn't let himself think of what was happening to Michael. He couldn't. If he did, he would shoot first and not bother with questions. This was no longer just Michael, this was his Michael and he would stop at nothing to make sure she was safe. He already felt like a fool. The guy was smart. They'd been so eager to believe Leslie was caught they hadn't bothered to ask questions. He was sure to hear about it from the Chief when they got back, but that was of little importance to him now. Flack had a flashback to the room service cart and the guy pushing it. His head had been down and Flack hadn't paid much attention. He could kick himself now. "He's in there Mac, when I was getting on the elevator there was a guy with a room service cart getting off. I'll bet that's how he got in her room." Flack smacked the dashboard in front of him.

Mac wanted to blame him, but he couldn't. They'd all played in to this guy's plan. "We all fell for it Flack. All our guards were down, including Michael's." Mac barely slowed as he maneuvered in to the hotel entrance. The screech of the tires as Mac parked directly in front of the entrance sent people scurrying. Flack was out before the vehicle fully stopped. Mac threw on the emergency brake. He jumped out not bothering to acknowledge the valet. Following closely behind Flack they got to the elevator where a security guard was busy keeping people out and answering questions. Seeing the two men run in to the elevator only raised more questions from the small crowd gathering in front. The manager was waiting inside. He looked sick. "Detective's nothing like this has ever happened before! The worst we've ever had was a couple out of control teen parties. How could this be happening? I mean it doesn't seem real."

Flack interrupted the man. "Sir, press the button!"

"Oh yes, of course." The manager turned his key to service and pressed the floor for Michael's room. The manager thought he might pass out. When he saw the two Detectives draw their guns and check them he placed a hand against the wall to steady himself.

"Is the hall clear?" Mac asked ignoring the manager's obvious distress. All he could do was nod yes. "Good, when we get up there take the elevator down and don't let anyone up except for the police department. They've been notified, but we can't wait for them. This man has a hostage. I'll need the pass card."

The manager didn't hesitate, he handed Mac the card. "This gets you into any room. I have the head of my security department on the floor. He's got the battering ram. He's a retired police officer and he carries a licensed firearm. He's the only one that I allow to carry a firearm."

"We appreciate your cooperation." Mac said almost dismissively. He turned to Flack. "How do you want to approach this?"

Flack shook his head. "I really don't know Mac. I'm so pissed I can't think straight."

Mac grabbed his arm. "Look at me Flack. Get your self together or you're no good to Michael. We need to focus or this could end very badly. I think we should try the door first. If the security locks engaged then we can try talking to him. If it's not we rush the room." Mac looked at Flack as he weighed the ideas and the possible outcomes.

Flack nodded as the elevator arrived on Michael's floor. The men exited and barely heard the muffled "Good luck" the manager said as he quickly had the elevator doors close and headed back down to safety. Standing halfway down the hall was a big man, late fifties, dressed in a security guard uniform minus the jacket. His sleeves were rolled up and his arms were obvious the product of much hard work in the gym. "You the Detectives?" They nodded. "We have a male and female in the room. I haven't heard what they've been saying but he's seemed relatively calm. I've been listening for distress of any kind, but she hasn't screamed or asked for help. What do you want me to do?"

Mac spoke taking charge. "I need you to hang back here. If something happens to us you need to make sure the girl isn't harmed. She doesn't leave the hotel." The guard nodded.

They moved forward slowly around listened at the door. They could hear Michael talking, followed by a male voice they assumed was Leslie. Mac gave Flack a signal that he was going to swipe the card. Before Mac could swipe the card they heard Michael scream followed by a gunshot.

Flack's heart was in his throat as he yelled for Michael.


End file.
